Moonlight Chronicles
by Yumoyori
Summary: Okay this is my first fanfiction so bare with me. Dream,Shadow,Peter,Disean and Gerard are out on challenges to find a dangerous killer who so happens to be...
1. The power of The Water Crystal

Moonlight Chronicles 

Chapter One: The power of The Water Crystal

Dream walked slowly down the stairs. It was raining pretty hard. She was soaked. "I'm going to get a fever for sure," said Dream aloud. She had recently been more active in terms of games or sports. For some strange reason she has gotten stronger and faster. She even beat the fastest runner in her class, Shadow. She smiled. She would get so happy when she thought about him. She'd finally told him that she loved him and in return her told her the same. She then looked at her hand. It was glowing a bit from the glow of her dragon crystal. When her brother, Mario, died three days ago that's when everything changed. She felt really weird sometimes but she know got use to it. Her brother was the carrier of the Dragon Fire Crystal but when he died it was then passed on to her. After having a encounter with the angel of death she was chosen out of her whole family to be the carrier of the earth seed and that was a big responsibility. She really didn't know why yet but she would find out but what she did know was that you would feel pain at times because of all the people who would die. Sometimes she would feel it but then it would pass but it always made her want to cry. She then started to shiver as her seed pulsed((okay this means that she feels a sudden pain in her chest either warning her about danger or another person dying)).She stopped and started to breath slowly. She really hated this feeling. It made her so sad. Sometimes the person death could be so bad that she could be able to see what happen to them in either visions of dreams. In a way it was good because there school was also an organization to help find missing people.((okay the school has a secret organization as I just explained. I know your wondering how kids are finding killers but these are kids with elements. You know Fire, Water etc.))The feeling the passed but Dream felt really tired. Some of the visions would also weaken her. She sighed. She then felt a cold hand on her shoulder. "Ahhhhh Molester," she screamed kicking the figure but he merely blocked it. "Ahhhhh a karate master Molester," she screamed continuing to kick him. "Dream…… stop" he said trying to block her attacks. Dream was in her own 'I will kill you mode'. He then grabbed her said "Dream stop its me Shadow," he said looking in her eyes. He then noticed her watery eyes. 'Was she crying' he thought. Tears went down her cheeks. "Shadow," she said softly. More tears came down her cheeks. "Dream are you okay," he asked wiping her tears from her eyes. "Shadow" she said hugging him tightly. He blushed. He then wrapped his arms around her body. "Dream what's wrong. Did you get a vision or something," he asked her softly. She nodded. He then noticed what she was wearing. "Dream we should get you inside before you get a fever" he said taking off his jacket and putting it on her. Dream felt a bit warm when he put the jacket around her.

"Thank you Shadow…Achoo," she said Sneezing. "C'mon well go to my house," he said softly. Luckily his house was only a short distance away. They started to walk to his house until they heard a voice call out to them. "Hey Shadow," said Gerard stopping in front of them. "Hey Gerard um…I can't talk right know." he said softly. Gerard then noticed Dream. "Are you to on a date or something and Dream why are you all wet," Gerard asked purposely. Dream sighed and Shadow blushed. "You know that sounded so wrong," said Peter walking next to him. "I agree," said Disean going next to Peter. "Why are guys here" Shadow asked looking confused. " Another person went missing right now and we were assigned to it," explained Peter. Dream's eyes turned blue.((okay I know what your going to ask so you better listen to what I'm going to write. Lol. Dreams eyes change depending on her emotions so obviously blue means she sad or if she's using her elements/crystals)) "She already died," said Dream weakly her eyes softening. "WHAT!" the all said surprised. "They you use elements or something" said Disean. "No remember she explained to us that she gets vision on people who die I terrible death. The earth seed does that at times," explained Peter sighing. "What she has the earth seed!" shouted Gerard. They all sighed. Dream suddenly felt dizzy. They then heard some guys waking there way. "That was easy to kill that girl but she didn't have it," said the first guy. The teenagers looked at them surprised about what they were hearing. " Ya but no one well know who killed her," the second guy said laughing. Dream's earth seed pulsed hard then before. She was now shivering tears in her eyes.

"There the ones who did it," said Dream coldly. Peters eyes turned green.(( okay this may sound strange but because they have elements there eyes change. Peter has to personalities a good side and a bad side. Right now he changed to his bad side.)) Peter walked up to the two men. "Sorry but I can't let you pass," he said boldly. The two men looked at him like he was an idiot. "Look kid we don't have time for this so move out of our way," he said angrily. Peter didn't budge. "Fine then we just have to kill you then," the guy said taking out his knife. Dream eyes turned red((okay this should be obvious so figure out the emotion)) The knife then started to glow and it levitated out of the guys hand. "What" he said confused. Shadow looked at Dream surprised. He didn't know that she had elements. "You guys aren't going to kill anyone else like you did to that girl," said Dream as the sword suddenly melted.((figure it out yet )) "You guys are not tough at all," said Gerard proudly. "oh really" a guy coming from behind him and holding him up by the neck. Everyone turned around to see Gerard in the clutches of the stronger man. The other man then grabbed Dream. "Dream," said Shadow. The guy then raised another knife((obviously not the first one)) at her neck. "Hey sir, I got her" he said happily. "Good she's the one with the earth seed," he said smiling. "Let them go," said Peter his eyes turning back to its original color, blue.((just to let you know)) Dream then noticed the mini crystal on his neck. 'What, he belongs to the K.F.F organization' she thought. If she didn't hurry Gerard would get hurt and it would be her fault. "Don't move or well kill your girlfriend" said the guy holding Dream. "This is so fun. Just like killing that little boy who had that Dragon Crystal," the guy said. Everyone eyes when wide. "There…. The" said Disean trailing off. "Ones who killed…." said Peter softly. "Him" said Shadow tears falling down his cheeks. "You're the ones who killed him how dare you," Gerard busted out tears falling from his eyes. Dream couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were the ones who had killed him. Tears just started to drop from her blue eyes.(( so sad TT)) "How…..dare…you kill him for your own wants..," said Dream her seed pulsing. "What how do you know him…unless," the guy holding Gerard realizing who these kids were. Dream eyes started to glow as a dim light from her right palm started to glow a light Blue.((This is the water crystal. She only has two)) "You won't get away with this," said Peter his eyes glowing red.((bad side 0o)) "You'll pay" said Shadow his hair changing yellow. "Today well be your last time to every see it ran again," said Dream her eyes turning to a cute blue. Her hair started to glow and her clothes changed.

Dream water crystal dimmed as her transformation was complete.((okay if you don't know what formed she transformed you are slow…..no I'm just joking don't cry))She was wearing her martial arts outfit her hair tied up and come left in front. Tears were dripping from her face but when they fell they turned to fiery water.((okay its like when fire falls from a ceiling but the fire is blue.))She took out her dagger. "Um guys can you please…… help me now" said Gerard trying to breath. Peter smiled evilly. He then took out ring which had string attached to it. He started to move it side to side. The old man started to stare at it. He then feel asleep dropping Gerard on the floor. "Well that solves one," said Peter putting the item away.((concentrate on the ring…lol)) "Dream, Shadow can you guys do the rest," asked Peter. They both nodded.((I'll try to get pictures of the boys but I must look around so you have to wait for the next chapter))Dream took of the ribbons of from her hair letting it fall to her neck((remember she's not in full human form))She then tied it to the dagger and took out a ring and tied the other side of the ribbon to it. She then slipped the ring on her index finger. She then started to twirl the dagger until it was spinning so fast that you couldn't see it anymore. Soon a watery whirlwind started to form from the swinging dagger and it began to grow bigger and bigger. Shadow smiled. He then made a small electric ball in his hand. The ball of electricity started to also grow bigger. Both Dream's Water Crystal and Shadows Electric Crystal glowed brighter and brighter. Shadow eyes glowed a dim yellow. They both looked at the enemy. "What you can't attack me….. You need me," he said nervously. He hid his right hand behind his back forming a shadow ball. Dream and Shadow were ready to attack. "Watery Electric BLAST," they shouted together as they blasted the attack at the guy. He smiled and blast at them with the shadow ball. There was a huge explosion. Peter, Disean and Gerard couldn't see anything. The dust finally cleared and they saw Dream and Shadow still standing. The guy was on the floor unconscious. They then noticed that Dream and Shadow were bleeding. "Shadow, Dream," said Peter and Disean running to them. Dream and Shadow both fell to there knees. Both of them got hit by that shadow ball and both Water and Electricity was weakened by it. They both looked at each other and smiled. They then both fainted.

…. 'Dream…,' said a voice which echoed. Dream opened her eyes. Shadow was staring at her with worried eyes. She stared at him weakly. "S-shadow… were are we," she asked weakly getting up slowly. "I think were in a dream but one were two peoples mind are in one," explained Shadow helping her get up. "So you mean we are both having the same dream or vision," she said confirming. He nodded. The room was pure white and there was nothing else. 'Dream……Shadow…..," called out a cute voice. "huh" Dream said looking around. "Dream do you recognize that voice," shadow asked. She nodded. "Its….that girl….E-Emily," said Dream some how knowing the name. "Dream…," the voice said softly. Dream walked forward. "Emily you can come out. Shadow won't hurt you" said Dream smiling. The cute girl appeared. Shadow looked surprised. She was so cute. Tears started to come to his eyes. Tears were already falling form Dreams eyes. "Don't cry Dream and Shadow," she said softly. "You got the person who killed me. Besides instead of killing them you just made them live. I'm really happy too," Emily said smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks. Dream was crying harder then before. "But…. But…why would someone want to kill you," she said between sobs. "Don't know but I'm with my family now," she said smiling. "But…. I thought your family was still alive," said Shadow wiping the tears from his eyes. "They killed them as well but I'm happy with them now and guess what I made two new friends." she said showing the two other kids. Both Dream's and Shadow's eyes widened. Standing in white clothes were there siblings; Mario and Amy.((I'm crying now waaaaa)) " Ma-Ma-Mario," said Dream crying so much that her hair was starting to form gold highlights((her angel form is released little by little if she's really sad)) "A-Amy," said Shadow his eyes turning black. "Don't worry guy's were fine," said Amy smiling. "Ya and Emily is are new friend," said Mario. "Mario….I'm sorry I couldn't …save you…," she said as her eyes turned green and her dress started to change. "I'm sorry…..Amy that he hurt you…," said Shadow.(( you'll know more about shadows past in the next chapter)) "Its okay guys," they said together. "Besides we forgive you," they said smiling. Dream was now almost in full angel besides from her wings. "Well we have to go now" said Emily. Mario and Amy ran towards Dream and Shadow and hugged them.

Both Dream and Shadow went on there knees and hugged them as tightly as they could. "I…I love you…Mario," Dream said kissing his cheek. "You're my little princess, Amy" said Shadow kissing her on the forehead. They both smiled and ran back to Emily. "We love you too" they both said waving. "Bye guys and thank you," said Emily. They all disappeared. "Mario….Amy….Emily…."whispered Dream her mini wings showing. Shadow wrapped his arms around Dream's neck. "Don't…worry. There safe," he said softly. She nodded putting her head against his.

"Dream wake up," said Michelle in a worried voice.((her sister)) "Dream opened her eyes weakly.

"M-Michelle…" she said weakly. She sat up and realized that she was almost two feet in the air. Shadow had also woke up and was now beside Michelle. "Dream how are floating," he asked softly. "My wings I think," responded Dream calming herself down finally landing on the ground. "You to okay," Nick asked.((Shadows brother)) "Ya" they both said.

Dream sat on the roof looking at the starry sky her wings were fully spread. She was also singing. Everyone listened as they remembered there loved ones. Shadow came on the roof and sat beside Dream. "You okay" he asked softly. "Ya," she said smiling at him. "How long are you going to be in your angel form" he asked. "I'll change back in a couple of hours," she explained. He smiled. He then turned her face towards his and kissed her. Dream kissed him back. "I love you" he said softly. "I love you too" she said softly. They both watched the starry sky and soon feel asleep.

Thank you for reading. Sorry for all the mistakes.


	2. Alexandra no

Chapter Two: Alexandra No….

Shadow opened his eyes weakly. The sun was starting to rise. He was about to stand up until her noticed Dream was sleeping on his lap. He smiled. She was almost full human besides from her gold hair. They were still on the roof. He slowly picked up Dream trying not to wake her up. He jumped off the roof and landed softly on the ground.((okay Shadow is not fully human either. Just like Dream he's also a neko or cat)) he then walked into the house. He then heard shouting. He sighed. 'There go Michelle and Alexandra again,' he thought.((Alexandra is Dreams other sister)) He took Dream upstairs and laid her down on his bed.((okay let me explain. Since Dreams brother died Shadow let her stay with him but Dream's sisters were worried they be to romantic so they decided to stay with them. Plus Shadows older brother)). Dream curled up with the blankets. Shadow smiled trying to hold in his laughter. 'She's so cat like,' he thought walking out of the room and closing the door. He then went downstairs to see what the two sisters were fighting about.

He was about to walk into the kitchen when a table flew right beside him, skinning his face and crashing into the living room. Michelle then noticed Shadow standing there is cheek bleeding from the scratch. "oh Shadow! Were so sorry," said Michelle getting some tissue and a band aid. "Umm….why are you guys throwing stuff," he asked as Michelle put the band aid on the cut. "oh I'm not throwing anything. Alexandra on the other hand can't control her anger so she starts throwing stuff everywhere," explained Michelle sighing. "SHUT UP," she screamed sending a chair at them. Shadow jumped and Michelle dodged it. While Alexandra was trying to kill Michelle and Shadow trying not to get killed by flying items Dream was taking a shower. She started to wash her golden her which was starting to get blue highlights.((It's starting to turn back to its originally color, blue)). She then changed into a yellow skirt and a blue top.((it matches)). She then walked down stairs. "That's it I'm going to say it," screamed Alexandra angrily. "Dream is in the house idiot. If she transforms….," said Michelle but getting interrupted by Alexandra. "I don't give. Asatenio," she screamed. " Alexandra no…," shouted both Shadow and Michelle.((okay Asatenio means "Fire goddess in this story and it activates Dream's strong and stubborn sided))

Dream started to feel really weird. She went back to Shadows room to wear socks until she suddenly wasn't able to breath. Her eyes then changed color; The right one turning red and the other orange.

She looked into the mirror. Her hair was now red with orange highlights. She was wearing a dress which was also red and orange. ((look in the picture were it says fire version)) She blinked a couple of times and then. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed. Michelle and Shadow looked at each other. "uh-oh" they said together. " What she screaming about. Its not like she changed or anything see you should listen to me more often," Alexandra said proudly. "Alexandra open your eyes," said Shadow sighing. Alexandra then opened her eyes and gasped. She saw Dream her Dragon fire crystal glowing and her spirit, phoenix floating above her.((okay I know your lost so I'll go slowly… you see the picture in the previous page. Well she looks like that but she's standing in her living room and there's obviously no egg or anything. So there…)) "Dream um….what happened to you?" she asked slowly. "You said that word idiot. I should kill you," shouted Dream with rage. "Like you can," said Alexandra smiling happily. Dream smiled her hand turning into a fist. 'She shouldn't have said that,' thought Shadow. 'What a fool. If she wanted to die earlier she should have jumped off a cliff,' thought Michelle sighing

. …Two minutes later…. Alexandra was on the ground unconscious beaten up bad. "Ha I win," said Dream her spiritual phoenix returning to its crystal while her pet phoenix returned onto her shoulder.(( Dream has A LOT of pets. Here is some; Kitten, Dragon serpent, Phoenix, Wolf, Snow kitten, snake, and fox but she has more but I'm to lazy to write them all.)) "Um… Dream are you still in 'I going to kill you mode'," shadow asked nervously. Dreams left eye turned red.(( now both eyes are red.)) "No I'm okay," she said smiling. Gerard then busted into the room. "Hey guys! What are you guys…..ummm," said Gerard trailing of as he saw Dream. Dream stared at him. He was looking up and down. She blushed. "That's it," shouted Michelle tackling Gerard. "Get off me…. What did I do," he asked trying to get up but Michelle pushing him down. "You were checking out my sister. No one checks out my sister," she screamed beating up Gerard. ((hahahahahahahaahahahahahah)) "Uh…" said Dream blushing. "If no one is aloud to check you out then I've should be died by now," said Shadow. Dream blushed even harder. Peter and Disean walked in. Disean noticed Dream and how hot she looked. He started to drool.

Michelle noticed his glance at her cute little sister and then started to beat both Disean and Gerard up. Peter ignore there cries for help and walked over to Dream and Shadow. "Hey guys," he said smiling. "Hey Peter," said Shadow. Peter stared at Dream and smiled even wider. "Your so cute Dream. Your look like a cute little phoenix like your friend," he said petting Phoenix. She chirped happily. Dream smiled and turned two different shades of red. "Thank you…but I'm going to change my clothes. They expose to much," said Dream starting to go up the stairs. "We'll be in the Attic," said Peter winking. She smiled and went upstairs to change. They took the other stairs and went into the attic. "Why does Peter get to check her out," said Disean whining.

"Simple," said Alexandra punching her fist in her hand. "He doesn't have a sick minds like you two," she said helping Michelle beat the boys up. (( For once they actually agree on something)) So Dream went to change into suitable clothes while Shadow and Peter went to the "attic"((you'll know what it means in the next chapter)) and Gerard and Disean get killed by Michelle and Alexandra.


	3. Water Challenge and Shadow’s past

Chapter Three: Water Challenge and Shadow's past

Dream had changed into blue pants and a yellow tang top. Her gold highlights were almost gone. She then went to the other side of the stairs which lead to the "attic".((okay I told you I would explain so here it goes. The attic is a place in the spare room of Shadow's house, which is soon going to be Dream's room. There's a mini door in the closet that leads them to a secret training center which there school made without Shadow knowing. Dream discovers it when she tries to hide from Gerard. So there school helps them become stronger by assigning them on challenges. The bad thing is that they get marked on them so…. Ya)) She went into her 'soon to be room' and opened the closet. 'Now were is that door again' she thought looking for it. She then slipped on a some clothes and fell back.

"Today your challenge is to go as far as you can in this pool area. Far enough to a different area that needs your help." Mr.Godinera explained . "But how the only person who can hold there breath the longest is Dream," said Peter. "True but she even can't reach all the way to your destination with one breath," he said. "So then how are we going to get there," asked Peter. "Simple, when you guys go in the water you'll change into an animal or mythological creature," Mr.Godinera explained smiling. "By the way where is Dream?" he asked with concern. "She said she'd be here after she changed but…," said Peter looking around. "Did you guys tell her that the door changes all the time," asked Mr.Godinera. They then heard a scream. Peter and Shadow looked at each other. "Uh-Oh." There was then a huge splash. "Dream!" they both screamed. Dream felt really weird. Her whole body was glowing. 'What's going on,' she thought as her crystal started to glow as well. "Oh- My," said Mr.Godinera surprised. The light soon dimmed. Shadow and Peter opened there eyes and gasped.

Dream had gotten on the edge of the pool breathing quickly but not realizing that her whole appearance had changed. "Um… Dream," said Peter. Dream opened her eyes and realized what had happened. She then blushed. She was a mermaid. "What's going on," asked Gerard walking in. He then saw Dream. Dream quickly got back in the water. "Stop staring at me," she screamed diving deeper into the water. "Dream," said Shadow going at the edge of the pool.((okay Dream looks like the picture in chapter one okay)) "What did I do you," said Gerard. Peter's eyes turned green. He then punched him in the face. "She could see your perverted thoughts fool," he said his eyes turning back to blue. "So Dream turned into a beautiful mermaid," said Mr.Godinera. Dream's head popped out. "When this challenge is over you're the first one who's going to be killed," she said her eyes glowing evilly.((Mwahahahahah; evil laugh)).

Shadow moved her head to his and kissed her. "What not fair," said Gerard crying. Peter then punched him even harder. "What was that for," he screamed. "I agreed to keep a close eye on you for Michelle and Alexandra," explained Peter his eyes turning back to normally. ((Green-bad, Blue-good)). Shadow finally broke the kiss and looked at the blushing Dream. "You always looked beautiful so never try to hide it okay," he said looking deep into her eyes. She nodded slowly. She then pulled him in. There was then a splash and a bright light. Shadow head popped out. "What was that for," he shouted. Dream smiled. He blushed. 'The innocent face nooooo….not that anything but that' he thought. He then sighed. "You would have had to come in anyway. Besides you look hot," said Dream giggling. Shadow looked at himself. He was a half Shark. He had shark fin at his back and Had a tail like a shark. His teeth were pretty sharp as well. "Yes I still have a chance. A shark and Mermaid can never get together," Gerard said proudly. "Does he ever give up" said Mr.Godinera sighing. "Nope don't think so," said Peter shaking his head. Peter then smiled. "I'm coming in as well," he said jumping in. Splash and bright light. Peters head pooped and he looked at what he'd became. He was a dolphin. Just like Shadow he also had a fin on his back ((I don't know what they call it)) and had a dolphin shaped tail. "You to are so cute" said Dream smiling. Gerard looked at the water. "Do I have to come," he asked nervously. "I know what well make you come in," said Dream evilly. "Um… what do you mean," Gerard said shivering with fear. Dream inhaled and … "Michelle! Alexandra! Gerard is giving me perverted looks again," she screamed at the top of her lungs. Shadow and Peter sweat dropped. "Um… I have a emergency meeting to tend too. So…..Good Luck Gerard. I'll see how you guys are doing later… bye," said Mr.Godinera turning of the screen.((Even Mr.Godinera is scared of those two.))

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Gerard running into the pool.((Splash…Light you know what I mean)). Gerard popped out of the water trying to breath. Dream was the first one to recognize what animal he was. She started laughing. Peter and Shadow stared at her confused. "What," shouted Gerard. Dream was laughing so hard that her hair started to glow a bright blue and bubbles started to form around her. "Dream what are you laughing at," asked Shadow. He then looked at Gerard and then started to laugh. Peter was confused.((he's so simple minded when he's in his good side.)) He then looked at Gerard. His eyes turned green and he started to laugh with Dream and Shadow. "What are you laughing about," screamed Gerard. "Your….you're a goldfish…Hahaha," said Dream laughing so hard that almost everything in the room was floating. ((hahahahahaha goldfish)). "What I'm…not," said Gerard realizing that he was a half goldfish. "What's the big deal it's not like I'm at the bottom of the food chain," said Gerard. Shadow was trying to stop Dream from laughing while Peter calmed himself down and changed back into his good side. "Exactly you are," he said smiling. Gerard was getting really mad. "Whatever lets just hurry up with this stupid mission," said Gerard with anger. After a minute Dream had finally stopped laughing and they all dived into the water.

They started to swim downwards. 'Why do I have to be a gold fish…,' thought Gerard, as he tried to keep up with the others. ((goldfish are kinda slow)) 'We can hear you,' thought Shadow looked over his shoulder. 'What,' thought Gerard. "Oh sorry. My crystal aloud you guys to talk without using your lips because your animal can't talk underwater," said Dream swimming backwards and showing her them her glowing crystal. 'Dream don't you lose energy by doing that,' asked Peter curious. "Ya a little but we have to communicate some how," said Dream smiling. 'Hmm,' thought Peter.((okay he's worried but can't say anything)). Two hours had past and the gang wasn't even half way to there destination. Shadow was swimming beside Dream, Peter close behind. Gerard was like a meter away from all of them. 'Hurry up Gerard,' thought Peter.((bad side)) 'Why don't you try being a gold fish. There so damn slow," said Gerard stopping. "Have you realize that you just made fun of yourself," said Peter sighing. "Shut up," said Gerard.

Dream and Shadow were two meters away from the others, talking. 'Dream are you sure you should use your powers to let us be able to talk to each other,' thought shadow with concern. 'We really don't have a choice. If someone is in danger we wouldn't know because we wouldn't to be able to hear there cries for help," said Dream weakly.((TT, she's so thoughtful and She's getting even weaker)). 'Ya but…,' said Shadow but being cut off by Gerard screaming. "What's going on," asked Dream with wonder.(( Oh I forgot, Dream is able to talk underwater because she's a mermaid and mermaids are able to talk underwater)). 'Just because I'm in this pathetic body doesn't mean I can't use my elements,' thought Gerard as yellow currents started to form around him. Peters eyes widened. 'Idiot! You can't use electricity under water you Fool,' he thought with anger. 'I don't care! Electric…,' he thought as more electric currents formed around his body. Dream and Shadow realized what he was about to do. "NO," they screamed. 'Current,' thought Gerard shocking the whole area with electricity.

The current was to strong for any of them to with stand. Dream and Shadow were being pulled away form the others as they tried to take the pain of the shocking currents. Shadow opened one eye trying to find anything to grab on. He then noticed an air hole. He reached out for it and grabbed it holding Dream tightly. Dream opened her eyes trying to concentrate. ((Mermaids get badly injured when they get shocked by electricity, more then regular fish. That's how most of them died.)) She noticed the air hole and reached out to grab it. She finally got it. Both Shadow and Dream both pulled themselves out of the water. Shadow coughed hard trying to breath as mini electric shocks jolted out of his body. Dream was trying to breath as her whole body shivered. They were both bleeding bad. Shadow was coughing out blood now and Dreams wrist were bleeding. They couldn't stand the pain anymore. They both passed out as blood started to drip into the water.


	4. So Close to Death

Chapter Four: So Close to Death

((I'm so sorry I was suppose to talk about Shadows past so hear it comes. Thanks for reading this far ))Shadow felt really cold. He was drifting deeper into the darkness. He opened his eyes weakly. 'What's going on,' he thought. "Your dying," a voice said calmly. He's eye weakened. "Dying… what happen? Where's Dream," he asked weakly. "Both you and Dream were both shocked by the high amount of electricity. You may have escaped the rest of the attack but you both lost to much blood, especially Dream," the voice explained. Shadow closed his eyes. Tears were forming from his eyes. "You may still be able to wake up," the voice said. Shadow opened his eyes. "Ya but… Dream," he said as the tears dripped into the air. "It is her decision to live. Just as it is yours," the voice said softly. Shadow had to think. "I well now show you your past. When its over I'll need your decision," the voice said as a sudden light started to shine. Shadow opened his eyes. The person who he talking was his…

"Mom," he said surprised. "Yes it was me," she said smiling. "I going to show you your life," she said holding up her hand. Shadow looked around and realized that they were in a hospital. He then saw his family around a bed. There he was crying in his mom's arms. He had the sign of the Thunder wolf on his forehead. He smiled. The scene then changed into when he first meet Dream. Shadow eyes widened. Dream was getting bullied again. No one would ever help her. He was new at the school but he hated how they took her lunch and stuff. "Hey guys leave her alone" little shadow said running up to them.((this is now mini Shadow and Dream talking)) The older boys turned around. "You're the new boy," the first boy said. "This is going to be fun, Tom" said the seconded guy, his name was Chris. The then threw Shadow into the wall. He fell to the floor. "Ha he doesn't even has elements. Why did your parents sent you here for. Or was it because you couldn't make any friends," Tom said punching Shadow. Shadow now had a bleeding lip. "Well he won't make any friends here either," said Chris about to punch shadow until Dream ran into the way, making Chris punch her right in the lip. She fell to the ground. "What the…," Chris said as blood drip from his hand. Dream stood up. "Shut Up! You dummy head," she said boldly.(( dummy that's so cute)) The other kids were watching from behind the trees. Dream had never stood for herself before. "He I'll ready has a friend and that's me! Got it," she shouted at them. Shadow smiled and got up as well. "Ya she's my friend and we aren't scared of you," said Shadow the sign of the thunder wolf appearing on his forehead. "Oh ya then you'll pay," said Tom about to punch Dream until Shadow picked her up ((Bride style)) and moved out of the way. Dream blushed. He dropped safely on the ground. "Thank you," said Dream her forehead glowing with her sign. "No problem, besides you stood up for me," he pointed out. They both held each others hand. Chris eyes widened with fear. "Hey Tom. Those kids they have the symbol of the Thunder wolf and the Water Goddess," he said his voice with fear. "Ya right that's impossible no one but the great clan of elements had those symbols and that was 5 years ago," Tom said getting up.((That means both Dream and Shadow are reincarnations of two of the people in the element clan))

"Lets do our strongest attack." said Tom. All the kids gasped. "Fine," said Chris smiling. "No one has survived it so how are two little 5 year olds going to do," said Tom gathering his energy. Dream tightened her grip around Shadows hand. He did as well. " Fire, Ground Blast," they shouted sending the blast towards the five year olds. "What's going on," said Michelle running to the fight, Nick and Alexandra close behind her. A little girl came up to her. "Tom and Chris were picking on Dream again and the new boy Shadow stepped in and now there going to be hit by Tom and Chris's most powerful attack. "What!" the there 7 year olds said. They looked at the scene as Dream and Shadow were standing there as the blast was sent. " Shadow! Dream!" all three of them shouted. There was a huge explosion. "No…..," whispered Alexandra with tears in her eyes. There was then a little glow shinning. Everyone concentrated on it. There was Shadow and Dream still standing there but two necklaces glowing. ((obviously the crystals)). When the dust cleared everyone gasped. Two spirits were floating behind them one was a yellow wolf and the other a kitten with twin tails. "Oh man they are from the element clan," Tom and Chris said passing out on the spot. Dream and Shadow looked confused. The spirits then returned to the crystals leaving only to animals on the floor .One was a wolf the other was a kitten. They looked exactly like the spirits. "Kitty," said Dream as the mini kitten with two tails jumped into her hands. Shadow was petting the wolf.

"Dream!" said Michelle and Alexandra hugging her. "Shadow" said Nick hugging him. They were kinda confused but didn't really care. When the were in the nurses room they introduced themselves. Dream smiled and kissed Shadow on the cheek and said "Thank you very much Shadow for protecting me." He blushed. They both laughed together as there pets slept in there arms.((okay its over))

Shadow smiled at that memory. He'd had never forgotten it. Another image appeared. He frowned as he remembered it clearly. The night when Amy his cute sister died. Eric the oldest brother had killed her right in front of his eyes. Just because she tried to protect him.((okay I'm not going into details)) Tears started to form in his eyes. Soon the scene was over and his mother appeared. "Shadow what is your decision," she said calmly. "I…..I must not die…," he said as the tears floated in the air. "I must find Eric and let him feel the pain that Amy felt," Shadow said boldly. "How about Dream" she asked curious. Shadow smiled. "I know Dream pretty well. She would also want to help me find him. We made a promise," said Shadow smiling. "Okay then your decision is finally," she said smiling. "I love you Shadow. Good Luck," she said disappearing.

Shadow then felt a sudden shock of pain. His whole body ached. He tried to move but failed. He then heard shouts. Someone was calling him. "Shadow! C'mon Shadow don't die on me," Peter screamed as he tried to wake shadow up. "I know your stronger then that," he said as tears rolled down his cheek. Peter and Gerard had recovered from the blast and went on a search to find Shadow and Dream until they saw blood around the area, and realized it was both Dream and Shadow. They were to late. Both of them had lost to much blood and there bodies were extremely cold.

Gerard was in the corner think that it was no use in trying to wake them up when they both stopped breathing. It was his fault. Shadow suddenly felt a lack of air and started to cough. Peter's eyes widened. "Shadow are you okay!" shouted Peter as tears rolled down his cheek. Shadow was finally able to breath. He opened his eyes weakly. His vision was really blurry. He focused a bit more and saw Peter looking at him. "Peter… what are you doing…," he asked a bit confused. "Your alive you idiot," said Peter. Shadow remembered what had happened. He then tried to get up. "Shadow don't. Your body's lost to much blood," said Peter. "I ….don't care…," he said crawling over to Dream.

Peter grinned. Gerard looked at him. Shadow looked at Dream pale skin. They had both transformed back to normally. He touched her face. She was cold. Tears streamed down his cheek some falling on Dreams face. "Dream I'm sorry…," he whispered as more tears ran down his cheeks. "Please wake up…" he whispered as he tried to control his tears. "Stop trying," said Gerard softly. "She's gone. She stopped breathing so…" he said cold but getting interrupted by Shadow. "Shut Up," he shouted. Both Peter and Gerard had shocked looks on there faces. Shadow had never looked and sounded so anger in his life. " We promised each other. That we'd find who killed Amy. Who killed every single person in our family that was killed by that person… we promised….," he said his tears started turn into little electric balls which faded into light. "She never cared about herself. Never! She'd always think of others. All the time……she was the only person I had left. How would always agree with anything we said…," Shadow said Staring at his true love.

((Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!)) "He's right. She always listened to are fights. She would always calm us down. She was always there for us. Including you Gerard," shouted Peter as tears ran down his cheeks. ((Even thought Peter's in his bad sad he can't help but cry)) "I know…" said Gerard as he hid his face. Tears fell from his eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," he said as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. Dream felt something heavy on her. She opened her eyes weakly. Shadow was closing his eyes as more tears came to his eyes and dripped on Dreams face not realizing she was awake.

"…S-Shadow..," she whispered weakly. Shadow opened his eyes. Peter crawled looked at Dream . "Dream…," said Shadow as more tears fell. "Shadow your kinda heavy…," she whispered. Shadow's eyes widened and he hugged Dream tightly.

"Shadow that hurts….," whispered Dream trying to focus. he looked at her. " I'm sorry," he said letting her go. "Peter then hugged her but not so tight. "Um… why is everyone crying," she asked rubbing her eyes trying to see properly. "Well explain later but first," said Peter taking out a case. Hw opened it. There was some glasses in it. He handed them over to Dream. "Michelle made them for you when you were small. She told me I should carry them for you just in case you used to much energy so…" said Peter smiling. Dream gladly excepted them and putted it on. Shadow blushed. They made her look cuter. She then yawned.

Peter laughed. "You two should rest," he said standing up. "Me and Gerard will try to contact Mr.Godinera," explained Peter dragging Gerard with him back into the water. Shadow looked at Dream. "why did you come back?" he asked with wonder. She smiled. "I would never leave you guys by yourself. You'd fight all the time. Besides…," she said kissing his cold lips. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke the kiss and looked at his yellow, watery eyes. "I made a promise that I have to keep," she said smiling. He smiled and they both kissed again. They cuddled up together trying to get some warmth.((They were dead for a while)). They soon fell asleep dreaming of what would happen next on there adventure


	5. The City of Cherry Blossom

Chapter Five: The City of Cherry Blossoms.

Dream opened her eyes weakly. Her vision was really blurry. Her earth seed was pulsing.((okay she looks exactly like the picture of 'her thinking as her earth seed pulses' on pg.15.)) She sat up. She looked for her glasses. She finally found them on a counter. She putted them on. She then recognized the room. "Wait a minute this is my room" she said out loud. The room that use to be filled with boxes and had the closet that lead to the portal was now neat and had furniture. The walls were painted a dark magenta((pink!)) with black stars painted on top. She looked at the ceiling. There were mini stars shining a dim magenta color. The back ground being black. Her bed was black and had magenta colored sheets. The carpet was magenta with mini black stars. She looked for the lights. There were nine different switches. Dream decided to check all of them. She realized that they were all different colors of the rainbow, the final one being light ((you know regular light bulb)). She realized the items in her room would change depending on the color of the lights.

Dream then noticed a picture on the desk. She went up to it. She then blushed. It was her and Shadow kissing. That was the first time she had changed into her angel form. They had the school dance and they had to be in costume. Shadow had dressed up as a dark angel. They had won for King and queen and Shadow had admitted his love in front of everyone. She had almost cried. It was so romantic and was video tapped by her beast friend Nicole, who would video tape every adventure they would have even if she wasn't there.((Scary…)) She loved that picture. Shadow then walked into the room quietly, trying not to let Dream notice him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. Dream looked at him with innocent eyes as her glasses fell to her nose. He laid her on the bed and started to kiss her. She giggled in between the kisses.

"hey Shadow….umm," said Michelle popping into Dream's room but noticing they were making out. "I'll come back later," she whispered closing the door. "HA! Why does he get to make out with her," shouted Gerard with anger. "You know why," said Michelle evilly. "Uh-Oh," said Gerard nervously. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," he screamed as was being killed by Michelle.

Dream's door opened and popped out both Dream and Shadow's heads wondering what was going on. Peter and Disean walked upstairs to see what was going on. "That's what you get pervert," said Michelle walking downstairs. Gerard was twitching on the ground. Peter ignored him and went into Dream's room. "You like it," he asked smiling. "I love it," said Dream twirling around the room. She then sat on the bed. "How'd you guys get it done," she asked curious. "When you and Shadow were sleeping we were able to contact Mr.Godinera and he had transported us back here to rest. We noticed that Michelle and Alexandra were decorating your room so we decided to help," explained Peter. "Ya," said Disean going over Gerard and into the room. "Should we continue then," asked Shadow looking at Dream. She nodded. "But first…," she said looking around.

She noticed the pink treasure chest that Shadow had given her on her 13th birthday. She went towards it and opened it. She then took out five mini laptops and five mini lockets. She then handed one to each boy. Shadow looked at his black locket. He realized that it could break into two. Peter had gotten a blue one, Disean got a green one and Gerard got a yellow one. "What are these for," asked Peter opening his laptop. He noticed how high-tech it was. "Where'd you get these Dream," asked Disean holding it like it was his baby.(( He's a tech nerd)) Dream and Shadow smiled. "Me and Shadow made them recently," said Dream. "There trackers and communicators," said Shadow helping Dream put her magenta one on. ((Magenta…….sorry continue story)) "How do they work," asked Peter looking at his. "Dream broke the locket in half. "Dream you broke it," said Gerard who had finally recovered from Michelle's attack. "No, it breaks into two. See…," said Shadow breaking his. He then exchanged his piece with Dream. She then connected her magenta piece of the star locket to Shadow's. "See," she said showing the locket which was half magenta half black. "So how do we communicate" asked Gerard looking at his. "When you connect one of your sides of your locket with another person your able to talk to them by mind, without losing any energy," said Shadow. "How about the laptops," Disean asked. "Oh I just made them in spare time but they map out any place we go so…" said Dream putting her laptop in her pocket.

"Well we better continue are challenge," said Peter opening the closet. "Okay I'll meet you guys down there I have to eat something before we go," she said going downstairs to the kitchen. Peter, Gerard and Shadow went into the closet and went to the attic. Disean stayed in the house to take care of Michelle and Alexandra. Dream eat some lunch and packed some food for the boys. She changed into some jeans and a long sleeved top. She then went into the closet. "Now were is that portallllllll," she screamed falling forward into the portal. Peter sighed. "We forgot to tell her again," he said. Shadow ears popped out and he caught Dream just in time. Her cat ears had popped out when she fell. Dream smiled. "Thank you," she said kissing him the cheek. "You guys are to romantic," said Mr.Godinera. "Its okay to me in love Mr.Godinera," said Dream. "Well good luck.

Contact Disean when you reach the City of Cherry Blossoms," Mr.Godinera explained. They all said good bye and Peter, Gerard, Shadow, and Dream dived into the water, changing into there water forms. After 3 hours of swimming they finally reached there destination. They City of Cherry Blossoms. The whole area had cherry blossom trees that hadn't bloomed. Peter looked around. "Why haven't these cherry blossoms bloomed yet," he asked as he touched the bark of the tree. "Don't know. Some Cherry blossoms only bloom when the person who planted them return to the land," explained Gerard. Everyone stared at him. "Wow Gerard I'm impressed," said Peter laughing. "Shut Up. I'm smart sometimes," said Gerard proudly. "Idiot so your mostly dumb," asked Peter. "Why you little…," said Gerard. Shadow and Dream were touching the barks of the trees. "Hey Shadow do you remember this place," she asked trying to remember. "I don't know but it looks really familiar," he said looking around. Dream then felt a sudden pain in her chest. Her earth seed was pulsing but she didn't know why. She was getting nervous. Something was coming but she didn't know what. Shadow looked at her. "Dream do you here that," he asked her his ears popping out. Dream cat ears popped out and twitched. "Ya. Something coming right in that direction," she said pointing to Gerard and Peter. Then there was a sudden earthquake.

Shadow held onto Dream so she would fall. "Peter! Gerard move out of the way," shouted Shadow. Something started to glow. Dream looked at a small cherry tree. She and Shadow went to check it out. There was something stuck in the bark and it was glowing. Dream started to twist it trying to get the item out of the bark. They then heard a scream. There was a huge snake trying to attack a girl. Dream had pulled out the crystal out from the bark and she and Shadow ran back to the group. "We have to help that girl," said Shadow taking out his sword. "But how? That snake is huge," said Gerard The girl looked almost exactly like Dream except she had purple hair. The crystal glowed brighter in Dream's hand. 'Is this the Petal Crystal,' she thought. She put it around her neck. " Well we have to do something," said Peter starting to run towards the snake. The snake had turned around and tried to strike at the group. All four of them separated. Peter jumped into the air trying to attack the snake. Gerard had run into a tree.((Loser!))

Shadow had went behind the snake, trying to attack it by surprised and Dream went to the girl. "You okay," Dream asked her. The girls eyes widened. "Dream," she said with shock. Dream finally remember this place. She was born here. ((interesting twist)) The girl in front of her was her twin sister, Mimi.((Yes finally! I always wanted to put twins in my stories.)) The snake had tackled both Shadow and Peter and they both crashed into the ground. The snake then looked into Dream's direction. It was going to eat both of them. The petal crystal then started to glow brighter and brighter. Shadow and Peter had finally regained consciousness but it was to late. The snake was going to make its finally attack. "Dream! Get out of the way," Peter screamed. The petal crystals light then surrounded Dream. The trees then started to glow. Suddenly they started to bloom little by little. Dream was starting to float. She didn't know what was going on. Every single cherry blossom tree had bloomed. "Wow," said Peter as some cherry blossoms fell to the ground. "Look at Dream," said Gerard who had regain consciousness. The boys looked into Dream's direction and blushed.((Dream looks exactly like the picture on page 26, were it says 'Petal version of Dream')) Her purple hair flew lightly around her, petals going around her. Her wings flickered a bit was Dream softly touched the ground.((She was floating)) "Dream you did it," Mimi said jumping up. "That girl know her," asked Gerard confused. "But they look exactly the same now," said Peter trying to tell who was who. "The only reason why they look exactly the same is because there twins," said Shadow his memories coming back to him. "WHAT," both Gerard and Peter shouted. The snake looked around. It then heard the shouts of Gerard and Peter and was going to attack them. It made a loud hiss and headed towards the boys. Dream realized were the snake was going too. She jumped in front of the boys and raised her arms up. "May stop it know," she shouted. The snake stopped right in front of the group. Its eyes turned back to its originally color, purple.((It was red before)) Dreams neck was glowing a bit. Shadow stared at it. 'That must be the bite she got from May when they first met,' thought Shadow.((I'll explain later))

The snake looked at Dream for a bit and then wrapped her tail around her waist holding her up. "Dream," Gerard said a bit worried. "Don't worry," said Shadow smiling. They looked at him. They then heard a roar. Two saber were running towards them. "Tigers," said Peter. The saber tooth stopped in front of Shadow. May had gentle put Dream down and had changed into a mini snake. Dream held out her hand and May slithered up to her neck, wrapping itself around her. The second tiger went to Dream. "Um Dream aren't you scared," asked Peter hiding behind her. "Why should I be. These are my pets," she said Hugging the two tailed saber tooth.((okay its like a version of Kilia from Inuyasha if you can't imagine it))The two saber tooth's then turned into two small kittens. Gerard started to poke Shadow's kitten. The kitten then bit him. "Ahh that hurts," said Gerard trying to shake the kitten off his finger. "That's not going to work," said Dream holding Gerard's hand. He blushed. The kitty looked at her and jumped on her shoulder. "See," she said smiling. Peter then hit Gerard on the head. "What did I DO," he shouted. "Don't know I felt like it," said Peter coldly. While Peter and Gerard were fighting Mimi approached Shadow and Dream.

"Welcome back Princess Dream and Prince Shadow," she said bowing. "Prince! Princess," shouted Gerard and Peter. "Yup," said Shadow and Dream smiling. "C'mon, you guys need rest," said Mimi pushing them towards the castle. Peter and Gerard just stared. "Wait up," they shouted together, running after them. They didn't notice but someone was watching them. "So they have arrived. Good," the mysterious guy said jumping into the darkness.


	6. True Love Comes at a Price

Chapter Six: True Love Comes at a Price

Dream, Shadow, Peter, Gerard, and Mimi sat in the living room of the big castle. "So happy to see you guys again," said Mimi with joy. "Ya. Its' good to see everything is okay," said Shadow smiling. Mimi smile faded. Dream had stopped drink her tea. "Something bothering you," she said placing her tea on the table. Peter and Gerard had stopped fighting and looked at Dream and Mimi. She nodded. "Yes. Something is bothering me," Mimi admitted as she placed her tea down. "Someone has been kidnapping the fellow people in our village and killing them," said Mimi. "Do you guys know who it is," asked Peter. "Well we think it may be…," said Mimi trailing off.

Shadow was about to speak when two guards came in. Dream earth seed pulsed. She clutched her chest. Shadow noticed it immediately. He whispered into her ear, " Another one, huh," he asked. She nodded. "Will talk about it later," he said softly, holding her hand. She smiled. "Princess Mimi another one has been killed," the first guard said. Shadow and Dream turned to the direction of the guards. They both blushed and fell on one knee. "Prince Shadow, Princess Dream welcome back," they said bowing there heads. "Hello Edward, Hello Steve. Long time no see," Dream said smiling. The both blushed. "Indeed Princess Dream," they said standing up. "You guys don't need to say Prince or Princess. Just saw are regular names," said Shadow smiling. "They both smiled. "Yes Prince…Shadow and Dream," they said happily.

Dream giggled. "Now what were you guys saying," said Dream standing up. "Another person had been killed," said Steve showing the dead body bag which was behind them. Dream eyes softened as the earth seed pulsed lightly as if it was crying. "There was a note attached the body," said Edward walking toward the group handing them the note. It read; _More people well die. If you do not want this to happen then hand over the princess._ The grouped looked at one another. "We well take action quickly," said Mimi bowing. The two soldiers bowed and went back to there positions. "I'm sorry I have to leave you guys but I have a meeting to tend too," said Mimi. "Okay well take care of the palace while your gone," said Shadow. "Oh. Dream, Shadow your room is the same as you left it and were making a spare, for your friends," said Mimi happily.

"Wait a minute. Shadow and Dream use to sleep in the same room….in the same bed," shouted Gerard. Peter sighed. Dream and Shadow turned seven different shades of red. "Ya is there a problem? Besides you and your friend have to sleep with one bed," said Mimi with a confused face. "WHAT," shouted both Peter and Gerard. "So there is a problem," asked Mimi concerned. Dream giggled. "No Mimi there's no problem. You just go to your meeting okay and be careful," said Dream waving goodbye. "Thanks sis and I will. Bye," she said walking out of the room. Dream and Shadow walked upstairs, Gerard and Peter arguing on the way. Shadow opened the some doors. Gerard and Peter gasped. "This is are room," said Dream.

The room was blue and yellow. The bed had sheets of yellow that sparkled. The bed was blue and had different shades of blue. The walls had stars that were gold while the back ground was a baby blue that had clouds. It actually looked like a real blue sky. "Well, you guys can go to your room. Its right there," she said pointing to the other doors. "Wait a minute…," they said but were interrupted by closed doors. "That was so cold," said Gerard sighing. "Anyways I get the bed," said Peter walking into the room. "Okay….wait," said Gerard running into the room, closing the door.

Dream fell on the bed and Shadow sat in the chair. Dream hair changed back to normally. Her clothes changed back to normally as well.((If you forgot, Blue jeans and yellow longed sleeved top.)) "Why are we so tired," asked Shadow. "Don't know…I think is because these kind of realms take more energy. We haven't been here for a while so were getting weakened by its aura," explained Dream finally being able to sit up. "Then how about Gerard and Peter," asked Shadow standing up and walking up to the bed and sitting beside Dream. Dream smiled weakly. "There already asleep," she said finally able to get up and go into the bathroom. "Really," Shadow said surprised. "I'll be back," he said walking out of the room. "Okay," said Dream.

She opened the tap water and put some bubble liquid in the water. She then took off her clothes and went in. Shadow walked back into the room. "Yup. There in a deep sleep, and there sleeping on the same bed as well," said Shadow laughing. Nick had then jumped on Shadow head and ran into the bathroom. "Nick your not aloud to be in there," said Shadow opening the bathroom door. ((o0)) Dream was in the bath. The bubbles covered her body. Shadow whole face turned red. Nick was on Dream's head. Dream realized shadow was in the bathroom. ((okay. If you picked 'slap him,' then your wrong! No cookie for you. LOL)) Dream blushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…Ahhhhh," he said slipping on some shampoo that nick had put on the floor. He fell into the bath tub.((HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!))

His head popped out of the water. He was only two centimeters away from Dream's face. His hair was dripping. They were both blushing. Dream's lips got closer to his and they kissed. ((I know kissing in the bath tub but the bath tub is not small its like a small, mini pool type))


	7. Gerard’s Dark Past Returns

Chapter Seven: Gerard's Dark Past Returns

Dream opened her eyes. Shadow was trying to dry his hair but not knowing how to use the blow dryer. She smiled. She got up from the bed and plugged the hairdryer in. Shadow blushed. "I knew that," said Shadow a bit embarrassed. Dream was now in short shorts and a long shirt that went to her knees. Gerard then walked into the room. "Why do we have to sleep in the same bed," he shouted. His face then turned really red.

Dream's gold hair reached to her lower back. Her blue eyes stood out really well. Peter then slapped his head, making him trip and fall to the ground. Peter then noticed that both Shadow and Dream's golden hair was dripping.((okay both Shadow and Dreams hair is blue but because they were so embarrassed about the whole bath thing there hair changed to a golden color.)) "Um…what happen to you guys," he asked a bit confused. "It's a long story so….," said Dream blow drying Shadow hair. "We got a message from Mr.Godinera," said Peter taking out his laptop. "So I thought we should all be here if were going to explain are situation," Peter explained putting the laptop on the table.

There was then a knock on the door. Shadow walked to the door and opened it. "Edward," said Shadow catching him. Dream ran beside him. "What happened!" Dream asked kneeling down. "Dream….Shadow… Princess Mimi…She's been kidnapped," said Edward trying to breath. "Edward hang on," said Dream tears coming to her eyes. Gerard then got an idea. "Dream use this," he said taking out a light crystal. Everyone was shocked. "Where did you get that," asked Shadow. "I'll explain later. Dream transform," he said handing it to her. She nodded. She put it around her neck.((okay the reason why dream puts all the crystal around her neck is because they faze into her body and circle around her earth seed. So far Dream had; water, fire, wind, petal, and light))

Dream closed her eyes. The light crystal started to shine. 'This may take a lot of energy but its worth it. The key to light is to pray,' she thought as she started to pray. The light started to surround Dream. Soon it was to bright and everyone had to close there eyes. When the light dimmed there was a mixture of gasps and wows. Dream wings were pure white as some feather fell on the floor. She opened her eyes. She could see the demons of death trying to take Edward soul. She waved her hand over his body. The demons screamed in pain as they all were being purified. When she was done all of Edward wounds had healed. Dreams wings then went back into her body and her clothes turned back to normally.((She looks like the picture in page 34, were it say Light Dream ))

Dream smiled. "I think he'll be okay," said Dream softly. "I'll put him in the living room and check the rest of the palace," said Peter putting the guy on his back and going out of the room.

The laptop projector then came on. "There you guys are," Mr.Godinera said smiling. "Dream," shouted Michelle and Alexandra. "Would you two go back to work," said Mr.Godinera turning the screen back into his direction. "Peter said something bad was going on," said Mr.Godinera with concern. "Yes. Princess Mimi has just been kidnapped," said Gerard. "WHAT," shouted Michelle and Alexandra in the background. "Do you know who it is," Mr.Godinera asked looking more serious. "Well…," said Shadow trailing off. Dream started to feel really weak. Everything started to spin around her. She rubbed her head a bit trying to stay awake. Her head was pounding really hard as if someone had hit her with a table. ((That has happened before)) She couldn't take it and passed out.

"Dream," shouted Gerard catching her in his arms. "Dream," said Shadow kneeling beside her. "What happened to Dream," asked Michelle. "Gerard if you drugged her your going to die," said Alexandra. "Be serious Alexandra. Dream had used her light form for the first time to revive a fellow friend," explained Gerard anger written all over his face. Everyone was surprised. Gerard looked so serious about it. "The person who kidnapped Mimi was…Mike, Gerard's brother," said Shadow picking up Dream and laying her on the bed.

Everyone was silent. Gerard stood up. He made his hand into a fist. He hated his brother. It was his fault. It was always his fault. He had been so stupid to look up to him. That night, Mike had been drinking. He offered to driver his sister Marie home from the party. He knew that he was drunk but didn't care. He had fallen asleep at the wheel and instead of thinking about herself, Marie had pushed Mike out from the car and she died, when the car flew off of the cliff and exploded as it hit the water. Tears came to his eyes but he had to keep them in. Just for a bit longer. Mr.Godinera sighed. "I see… I'll call back later to see if Dreams awake and when Peter is here," he said turning off the screen.

Tear rolled down Gerard's cheek. "Gerard… I'm sorry," Shadow said walking to the window. "Why should you be sorry for. It was my fault trying not to believe it was him," Gerard said as more tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm so stupid," he said rubbing his eyes. "That's not true," said Shadow tears starting to form in his eyes. "Sure. Your just saying that but you know I'm right. I can't do anything right. All I do is hurt people and I'm so blind that… I can't realize… anything," he said between sobs. "That's… not true…," said Dream weakly. Shadow and Gerard looked at her. She was sitting up. "Dream you shouldn't…," said Gerard unable to finish. Shadow walked toward Dream and Gerard. "I'll… be fine… but you shouldn't beat yourself…up like that," Dream said as tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Why is she crying for,' thought Gerard. "Dream's right. Besides I already know how it feels to be close to a family member but realizing they were your enemy," said Shadow as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Dreams outfit had changed into a dress. Her mini wings appeared.((When Dream gets really emotional she changes into her angel form. The image is on page 7))

"Why…are you crying…Dream," said Gerard. "Because your… heart so sad…and it hurts me to see you so sad," said Dream her tears glowing a light blue. The yellow stars in the room glowed a light yellow. "Ya… besides were all in the same boat. Even Peter. That's why… were great friends…because we all know how it feels to lose someone or to be betrayed by another," said Shadow rubbing his tears. Peter was listening from outside the door. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "He's right," he said smiling. They all smiled as there tears fell on the ground the room filled with sadness and joy. Peter waited a bit before entering the room.

Dream and Shadow were sleeping quietly and peaceful in there bed. Gerard had went back into there room. He was sleeping in the corner. A picture of Him and his sister in his hands. Peter smiled. He raised his hand. He gentle put Gerard softly on the bed with his element, psychic and tucked him in. "You're a good person Gerard. He said smiling. "Good Person."

Light shinned threw the windows of the castle as the sun awoke from its slumber. Dream cuddled more into Shadows arms. Shadow opened one eye to check the time. _6:20_. He smiled. Today he was going to sleep in. he took the blankets and covered himself and Dream shielding them from the cold. He then fell back to sleep. Gerard opened his eyes. He sat up to stretch. He then realized that he was sleeping in the bed. He looked around the room to find Peter sleeping at the desk. "He most of been trying to find Mimi's location," said Gerard smiling. He then got some paper and a pen and started to write a note. When he finished he got up, brushed his teeth and packed up some items. He walked up to Peter. "Thanks for letting me sleep in the bed," he said putting the note on his desk. He walked out of the room closing the door. He then checked on Shadow and Dream. "Sleeping quietly," he said smiling. He closed the door and walked downstairs out of the castle. "Sorry guys but I have to help Mimi. I have to at least do something. Besides I need to have a little chat with my brother," said Gerard walking into the forest. Peter had finally woke up. He yawned and looked at the clock. _12:58_. "Wow I slept in," he said stretching. He then noticed the piece of paper on his desk. He looked at it an gasped. He ran into Shadow and Dream's room.

"Dream, Shadow…umm," he said trailing off. Both of them were still sleeping. Peter walked up to the bed and started to shake the couple. "C'mon guys wake up," said Peter. Shadow opened one eye. "What Peter," said Shadow slowly sitting up. Dream opened her eyes weakly and sat up. "Huh.. What's wrong," she asked as she rubbed her eyes. Peter blushed a bit. Dream looked so innocent when she was half asleep. Her shirt was slanted, the left side sliding down her shoulder. "Gerard left the castle to rescue Mimi," said Peter showing them the note. Shadow took the note and looked at it, Dream putting her on his shoulder to see the note. It read;

_Dear Friends,_

_I'm sorry for doing this to you guys but I have help Mimi and confront Mike. It's my turn to help you guys, and others. I really like Mimi, I may actually…Love her. So I have to rescue her. I'll bring her back now matter what. I know what your thinking. Peter would say "He's a fool," Shadow would say "Idiot", and Dream would say "We have to go after him." Well don't come after me, please. I need to do this on my own. If I die….Dream you'll know but if I do. You guys have been the best friends I've ever had and thank you for always being there for me. _

_Love; Gerard_

_P.S. friends forever got it! _

Dream had tears in her eyes, some of them going on the paper. Shadow looked at her. "Don't cry Dream," he said hugging her. She broke out in tears. "he's such an idiot," said Dream in anger as she cried in Shadow arms. He smiled. "Ya he is a fool," said Shadow as some tears ran down his cheeks. "Were going after him," said Peter smiling. They looked at each together. "Ya," said Shadow. "And were going to beat Mike," said Dream trying to control her tears. They all raised there pinkies and wrapped them around the others. "That's a promise," they all said together.


	8. The Darkness in Dreams heart

Chapter Eight: The Darkness in Dreams heart.

Dream, Shadow and Peter stopped in front of the dark cave. "It looks creepy," said Dream hiding behind Shadow. "Don't' Dream," said Shadow looking at her with a wide smile. She nodded. "Mr.Godinera said that this is were Gerard's locket signal cut off," said Peter looking at his laptop. Dream then felt very cold. For some strange reason her earth pulsing in and different beat. "Hello…earth to Dream," said Shadow his face right in front of Dream. She blushed. "You okay. Your acting strange," said Peter closing his laptop. Shadow put his hand on her forehead.

"I agree. Besides you don't have a fever," said Shadow checking his temperature. Dream took shadow hand off her forehead. "I'm fine but…," said Dream trailing off. Shadow looked at Peter. He nodded and went into the cave. "Dream… what's wrong," shadow asked a bit concerned. Dream sat on a nearby rock. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Shadow sat beside her. "Dream are you scared," he asked softly. Dream nodded. "Why," he asked with more concerned. "Be… because the earth seeds pulse changed," she said rubbing her eyes. Shadow eye harden. "So your worried that your going to change into your dark form," asked Shadow looking at her. "Ya…but I don't want to change," said Dream sadly. Shadow stood up. "Then don't. If you can control the earth seed can't you stop from transforming,"

Shadow asked helping Dream up. "No. The earth seed reacts to the area. This area is pure darkness so the earth seed will turn fully dark," said Dream sighing. More tears ran down her cheeks. "Dream stop crying…," said Shadow looking in her eyes. "But I can't. I feel so pathetic…not being able to control my transformations… and what would happen if your life depended on my transformation and I couldn't do it. I would never forgive myself," said Dream between sobs. Shadow sighed. He took out a bracelet. He then knelt down and clipped it around her ankle. "What is that," she asked looking at it. "It's a special bracelet. I made it for you when we first discovered you had the earth seed. It was also made to hold in the full power of your dark side," explained Shadow standing up. Dream eyes turned back to normally. "It will help reduce the pain when we go into the cave," said Shadow.

Dream's earth seed then pulsed but this time it continued pulsing even faster. Dream tried to breath but was unable. She fell to her knees. "Dream," said Shadow. "What's wrong," he asked. "…Peter's… heart… it stopped," said Dream as tears rolled down her cheeks. "WHAT," he shouted. Dream opened one eye. Everything was spinning as if she was spinning in circles. Shadow was saying something to her but she couldn't hear anything. Her eyes felt really heavy. She tried to keep them open but was unable. She then fell into darkness.

Dream opened her eyes. Light was everywhere. She recognized this place. It was the waiting area, or in other words the place between life and death. She tried to stand up but her body wouldn't let her. She then saw a figure walking toward her. Her vision was off because she had lost a lot of energy from when they walked here. She tried then realized who it was. "P…peter," said Dream with shock. Peter smiled. "Dream you okay," he asked a bit worried. "Um… yeah I'll be fine but what are you doing here! What happen," she asked urgently. "Don't really know," said Peter trying to think. "All I remember was fighting Mike and suddenly feeling a sharp item get pushed into my body and then I started to feel really dizzy and numb and then I finally passed out. Then I saw someone laying on the ground and I decided to check it out," Peter explained. "Peter your dying," said Dream holding her chest. Peter looked a bit confused but the smiled. "I know but in a way I'm not scared," said Peter moving a piece of Dreams hair out of the way. ((okay if you think this is sad wait till the end.)) She blushed. "Besides I'll get to see my sister again," he said happily. Tears started to form in Dream eyes making it harder to see.((so much crying)) Peter's lips got closer to hers and they kissed.((Cheater! Adultery! Oh wait there not married opps.))

Dream opened her eyes. Shadow was looking down at her with worried eyes. "Dream…what happened," he asked softly rubbing her tears from her face. "Peter… he's gone," she said trying to sit up but Shadow pushing her back down. Tears rolled down his cheeks.(( Shadow is…so emotional. Waaaaa. sob)) "You need to rest a bit more. Your earth seed was pulsing pretty fast," said Shadow as more tears fell from his eyes. " Peter was a great friend," he said rubbing his eyes. "Ya he was. Always protecting us and was the smart one," said Dream laying her head on Shadows chest. Shadow cuddled her closer to him, for comfort. "Well get him… and were not going to show him any mercy," said Shadow with anger. "Well save Mimi and Gerard as well," said Dream. As the rain poured down, Dream and Shadow finally fell asleep, thinking about a close friend.(( Also by the fact that there half cats and cats get sleepy when it rains. Reminds you of some one…Kyo))

Dream opened her eyes. "Your awake," said a strange voice. Dream couldn't see anything. 'What's going on? Where's Shadow…and where are we,' thought Dream looking around. Dream tried to move her hands but they were being held down by something, metal perhaps. "Don't bother. You can never escape those metal locks. Besides there stronger then ordinary ones," the voice said laughing. "Don't tell me. Elements were used to build them," she said her eyes turning orange. "Exactly," he said happily. "Hmm you have to much pride for a weak item," said Dream coldly. "What did you say," he asked with anger. Dream's dress started to levitate and it started to glow.

The fire started to burn the locks and soon Dream was able to walk. She took her glasses out from her pocket. She put them on and gasped. Blood was everywhere. She saw two figures on the ground. The first one was had many cuts and a big slash mark on his chest. 'Peter,' Dream thought. The next figure was bleeding bad. Dreams eyes widened. "Shadow!"


	9. The Power of Snow

Chapter Nine: The Power of Snow

Dream put Shadow in his arms. "Shadow… what happened," asked Dream. "Mike had been watching us the whole time… he attacked us when we fell asleep. He was going to try… and take your seed but I tried to hold him off as long as I could. Are you okay," he asked weakly. "Yes…I'm sorry," said Dream trying not to cry. He pushed Dream's hair out from her face. He then kissed her soft lips. She couldn't contained her tears any longer, as one fell down her cheek. She kissed him back with all the love she had in her heart.((oh its so romantic)). Shadow moved away a bit. "Don't worry about me got it. I just need to rest but be careful," he said softly fainting in her hand.

"Shadow! Don't fall asleep! Shadow," she said trying to wake him up. "Hahaha, Pathetic. At least he was stronger then that other guy. He actually survived," said Mike laughing. Tears fell on Shadow's locket. It started to glow and the star, shaped locket changed into a heart. Dream's had also changed. She laid Shadow down. She then took out a small locket and opened Shadow's hand. She laid it in his hand, closing it after. "If I don't survive this… all I have to say is that I love you," she said kissing him softly on the lips. She then stood up. "What are you going to do," said Mike taking out his fire crystal, his hair changing into a reddish color.

Dream smirked. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. She was going to use the snow crystal, the most powerful crystal out of all eight. A whirlwind started to spin around her. It then picked up speed and covered her whole body. "Wow a whirlwind, I'm scared. Nothing can beat the fire crystal," he said with pride. Dream smiled. The whirlwind then vanished. Mike gasped.(( her face looks exactly like in the picture in page 31)). Her wings had a mixture of baby blue and white. "I'm sorry to do this to you Mike," she said raising her hand. A wand appeared in the air. She grabbed it. "Don't tell me your going to use the Tamern Cards," Mike asked, fear written all over his face.((The Tamern Cards are cards that increases the amount of energy in a element. It something like card captors))

Dream kept quite. She then took two cards out. She closed her eyes and threw the two cards in the air. Her staff started to glow. "No your going to use… that's impossible! You have to be a kid," shouted Mike. Dream smiled. Her snow crystal started to glow brighter. Mike was unable to open his eyes. When the light dimmed he opened his eyes. His eyes widened with fear. Dream was now in kid form. ((She looks like the picture on pg.31)) "Snow Dragon," she screamed as the first card glowed a bright white light as the Dragon started to form around her wand. She then called out the second card, "Blizzard," she screamed as the second card glowed a bright blue. Snow started to surround the baby dragon and Dream. Mike had called out all his power into the fire card sending it towards Dream. The snow then blizzard was aimed at Mike's blast, both of there attacks being even.

"There's no way you can beat me now! Both of are attacks are equally. It's only time before one of us runs out of energy," said Mike. Dream smiled, even thought Mike couldn't see it. "Who said are attacks were equally," asked Dream. Suddenly the blizzard around her dissipated and Mike's eyes widened. She had turned back to her normally age. "What! How is this possible," shouted Mike. "You'll never know," said Dream smiling. The baby dragon had changed into a large snow dragon. The blizzard had doubled and was now over taking Mikes attack. "No I can't lose," he shouted as he tried to with stand the blast. "Sorry Mike, but you have someone waiting for you," said Dream waving goodbye.

"Noooooooooo," screamed Mike getting the full blast of Dreams attack. Snow started to fall. Dream picked up the fire crystal. It was full of darkness. She put it near her heart. The fire crystal started to glow a bright red. The darkness then started to release from the crystal. The crystal turned into a mixture of orange and red. "There," she said falling to her knees and passing out.


	10. New Beginnings

Chapter Ten: New Beginnings

Dream felt a lot of pain. She'd never used the Tamern cards ever. She only had a few for each element. ((okay I just want to tell you that the eight element crystals are Water, Fire, Snow, Dark, Light, Wind, Petal, and the finally one is…I won't tell you read on)) She then heard a voices. She couldn't quiet understand it but it suddenly got clearer. "Dream wake up," said Shadow softly. "Dream c'mon wake up," said Michelle in a worried voice. Dream moaned a bit. She then opened her eyes weakly. "She's waking up," said Michelle. "We can see that Michelle," said Alexandra. "Dream can hear us," asked Shadow. Dream opened her mouth to speak but Alexandra interrupted. "Maybe she lost her voice," said Alexandra. "She didn't lose her voice," said Michelle. "She just tried to speak right now," said Alexandra. "Ya but you interrupted her," said Michelle. "Did not," said Alexandra standing up. "Did so," said Michelle also standing up. "Um… you guys go outside and solve this," said Shadow pushing them out the door, closing it.

He then looked at Dream. "How do you feel," he asked softly, sitting back in the chair. " Well besides from the fact that my whole body hurts, my head is pounding like crazy and that I can't see anything, I'm alright," said Dream smiling. Shadow laughed at the last comment. He took out a case from his pocket. Dream stared at the case. "Anytime Dream," said Shadow laughing. She blushed. She accepted the case. She opened it up to see a pair of brand new glasses. ((Yeah glasses)) "Wow Shadow there beautiful," she said putting them on. "They make you look like a government spy," Shadow joked. "Haha very funny," she said. Dream looked around. "Where is Gerard," she asked looked around. Shadow looked down. "He… sacrificed his life," said Shadow softly. "What…but," said Dream trying to think. "Gerard had a special gift. He was able to give life to other people," said Shadow looking at Dream.

"He gave his life for another," said Peter walking into the room. Dream eyes widened. "P…Peter," she screamed. She would have hugged him but she didn't want to take a chance. "Yup, Its me Dream," he said standing behind Shadow. Tears dripped from tears eyes. Tears of both sadness and joy. Shadow sat beside Dream on the right side and Peter sat on the left. The both hugged her. "You know even thought he's gone. I still feel that he's here with us," said Peter putting his head against Dream's. Shadow smiled. "Same here," he said also laying his head on Dream's head. Dream smiled. "That's because he is," said Dream pointing at in the middle of the room.

There was a light shadow standing there looking at them. "Hey guys don't forget," Gerard said smiling. "We won't," they all said together. "Friends Forever," they said together.

"Dream!" shouted Lisa, Nicole, and Yumi running towards them. Dream, Shadow, Peter and Mimi walked up to them. "Hey guys," said Dream and Mimi together. ((Hey they are twins)) "Ashley doesn't know you guys are going out," said Lisa laughing. Dream and Shadow looked at each other. Shadow and Peter were the most popular boys in the school and Dream and Mimi were the popular girls in the school. They had a plan.

They were having the Christmas Eve Dance. Dream had gotten hipper on sugar that she had changed into her angel form. So the made a dress that would make the wings look like there with the costume. The boys said they would meet the girls there. When Dream and Mimi arrived at the dance everyone was staring at them. Almost every boy either said "There hot," or "I wish she was my date but I got to be stuck with this girl". All the girls were staring at Shadow and Peter waiting if they were going to pick a girl. Shadow and Peter had finally found Dream and Mimi in the crowd and went to greet them. Ashley's eyes widened. "That's her date," said Ashley with anger. She hated Dream. She was so perfect and always got to hang out with both Shadow and Peter. "What Ashley you jealous," asked Lisa rubbing it into her face. "Or is because you don't have a date," said Nicole. They all laughed. "Its not like there together," said Ashley. "Watch I'm going to get my first kiss by him," she said stopping away. It was _11:59_pm as everyone waited for 60sec to pass.

Shadow and Dream were on the deck watching the moon. "I guess its not going to be a snowy Christmas," said Dream looking at the sky and then at Shadow. "Really?" he said. Dream blushed. "You have something up your sleeve don't you," Dream asked giving him the 'Where is this going to,' look. "What I'm about to do will be the happiest thing in your life….well second best," said Shadow. Dream blushed. "So what is that suppose to mean," Dream asked nervously. He smiled evilly. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her closer to him, he then kissed her with all the love he had and she gladly accepted it kissing him back with the same love. It was exactly midnight Christmas. "I'm going to get my …..kiss," said Ashley stopping. Everyone looked in her direction and gasped. "Dream and Shadow are making out," said Yumi. "Ahh! It's the next apocalypse. Run," screamed Ashley. People were jumping off tables, chairs, out of the windows….

((okay that really didn't happen)) Ashley's jaw dropped. "She stole my man," she screamed. "Oh really?." said Nicole accidentally spilling juice all over her dress. "opps," she said smiling. "My dress! You'll pay for that Nicole," she said running out of the room as everyone laughed. Shadow broke the kiss and looked at Dream. Nicole's camera was in there faces. "Um… Nicole can we get some space," Dream asked blushing. "Oh sure," she said backing up a bit. A snow flake fell on Dream's nose. "huh," she said looking up at the sky. Everyone walked on the deck and looked up at the sky. Another snow flake fell and another and another. "Its Snowing," shouted Lisa twirling around. Everyone cheered. Shadow smiled. "Told you." Dream give him an evil smirk. "Just shut up and kiss me," she said kissing him again.((There making out…)) "I have to make this into a movie," said Nicole trying to get as much detail possible.

"Whoa she's addicted," said Yumi. "Yup," said Lisa. Well that's what happened. Dream and Shadow had made out for the first couple of minutes of Christmas. Peter had kissed Mimi in the corner. Nicole so happed to get footage of them kissing.((I don't know how)) and Ashley went home with a dirty dress. In the end everyone was happy. Gerard looked down at them from the clouds. "You did a right thing," said Marie. "Ya I did, didn't I," said Gerard happily. "Merry Christmas Guys," said Gerard smiling


	11. High School is Tough

Chapter Eleven: High School is Tough

Shadow's eyes opened immediately and he sat up. Cold sweat ran down his face. He sighed. He kept on having the same dream over and over again. It started right after Christmas. He looked down at Dream and smiled. Her hair was really messy. She scratched the pillow as if it was a scratching post. She then started to mumble. "Leave my Shadow alone…ugly pig." Shadow sighed. "What are the chances that she's taking about Ashley," said Shadow tucking her in. He walked onto the balcony. The wind was calm and warm., but it was strange because they were still in winter.((March)) "Sooner or later I have to tell Dream about this," said Shadow leaning against the bars. "Tell me what," asked Dream leaning against the door. Shadow looked over his shoulder to see Dream standing at the door with a sleepy but curious face. Her blue hair flowed smoothly in the wind. Shadow blushed a bit. "You shouldn't be outside with that on," said Shadow turning two shades of red. Dream was wearing a short-sleeved top that reached her knees.((she was wearing shorts under, but he doesn't know that)) "I'll be fine," said Dream. She gave him the 'Tell me what's on your mind or I'll just have to read it,' look. He sighed. "I…I've been having weird dreams for the past two months," he explained walking towards her. "Weird dream," she repeated. He nodded. "Ya. Someone keeps on calling my name," said Shadow walking inside. "You should be careful with those kind of dreams," she explained closing the balcony door. Shadow looked at her. "Dreams like that get deeper and deeper and sooner or later they come true," she said sitting on the bed. Shadow looked down at the ground. Dream looked at Shadow. He looked really worried. It made her feel really sad. She stood up and walked to Shadow. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Shadow eyes widened but slowly closed as he started to feel more relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer so that he could get better access. She gladly let him.((French kissing Hahaha…… sorry)) 'Dream,' he thought as a tear rolled down his cheek. The moonlight shone threw the window onto the counter. Mini sparkles started to form from the light and a Tamern card appeared. It read '_Moonlight_."

"Your project is due… tomorrow," said Mr.Godinera smiling. "WHAT," everyone screamed. "It's not that hard," said Mr.Godinera. "Sir you said it has to look like the pictures in museums. How are we going to do that in only one day…it's not even one day its like 17 hours. It takes days maybe years to create a master piece of your liking," explained Lisa. "Well then, you better get started. Class dismissed," he said walking out of the room. "Wait! Its not Fair," they screamed running after him. Dream's head was on the desk. Her head was pounding. She'd had a bad headache after using the Blizzard Card in Martial Arts Class. Shadow knelt beside her. "Dream, you okay," he asked a bit worried. Dream opened her eyes weakly. "I don't feel well," she said coughing. Shadow put his hand on her forehead. She was really warm. "Dream I think I should take you home," said Shadow standing up. "But we still have two more classes," she said trying to get up. Shadow put her hand over his shoulder for support. "Dream your not well. You've been pushing yourself way to hard this week. C'mon I'm taking you to the nurse," he said softly. Mimi and Peter were going to class but stopped when they saw Shadow waiting outside the nurses office. They walked up to him. "Shadow, what's wrong," Peter asked. Shadow opened one eye. "Oh, hi guys. Dream feels really sick so I took her to the nurse," said Shadow. "How bad is it," Mimi asked, worried about her "little" sister.((There twins but Mimi thinks she came out first so…)) "Don't know for sure. She was really warm and she couldn't stand," said Shadow. Peter and Mimi looked at each other. "Now I'm really worried," said Mimi. "Don't worry. If it's really bad I'll take Dream home. You two should get to class," said Shadow. They both nodded and went down the hall and out of sight. Shadow sighed. He was really worried about Dream. She'd been pushing herself so hard. In a way it was hard for her because she had so many thing to do. She always had to take care of Michelle and Alexandra. She cooked, cleaned, and had to finish her homework. Plus martial arts and trying to find out who killed certain people.((Secret organization)). It was getting hard on her. The nurse then called Shadow into the nurses room. Dream was sleeping silently on the bed. "She has a really high fever and a terrible cough. She has to take a few days off," the nurse explained. Shadow looked at his girlfriend. He moved a piece of her hair from her face. "You love her don't you," the nurse said smiling. Shadow blushed but nodded. "Ya I do." He then sighed. "She been pushing herself way to hard," he said softly. "She the fifteenth one," the nurse said with some concern. Shadow looked at her. "At this time of year many girls and boys get really sick because the work load they give you is to much. Some teachers do it on purpose," she explained. "But why," asked Shadow curious. The nurse shrugged. "Don't know but if this can happen to Dream were going to have a lot of people sick in a couple of days," she said sighing. "You should take her home. If she wakes up let her drink some warm, pekoe tea. It will get rid of that cough and you know how to calm down a fever," she said smiling. Shadow nodded. He had called Michelle and asked her if she could come pick them up. They took Dream home and asked Mimi to bring home there homework.

Shadow put a cold towel on Dream's forehead. She moaned a bit then coughed. Shadow was getting really worried. Michelle walked into the room. "How is she," she asked closing the door behind her. "Not good. Her fever is getting higher and her cough is getting worse," he explained taking the towel and dipping it into the icy water. He then put it back on her forehead. Michelle looked at her little sister. She had to tell him. "Shadow…," she started off. Shadow looked at her. "Yes..," he said. "I think your able to heal Dream," she said slowly. Shadow looked at her a bit confused. "What do you mean? I don't have healing powers," he said softly. "I'm not the one to tell you the whole story but your able to heal Dream. You just have to concentrate," she explained. Shadow looked at Dream. Her breathing was getting deeper and her coughs were getting deeper. "How," he asked looking at Michelle. "Concentrate all your energy on Dream. If you concentrate hard enough you'll be able to heal her," she said softly. Shadow nodded. He looked at Dream. He knelt on his knees and putted his hand on her heart. He started to concentrate all his power on Dream. A little aura started to surround him. It started growing bigger and bigger and soon it was being transferred into Dreams body. Shadow thought of all the times she had helped him. She never showed if she was tired or hungry. She always had that beautiful smile. All the time. He suddenly felt really weak but didn't care. He had to help Dream anyway he could. To repay her. The aura around him started to dim. 'He's losing energy,' thought Michelle. The aura then vanished. Shadow opened his eyes weakly. Everything was spinning. He then fell back. "Shadow," said Michelle catching him. She smiled. "Good job Shadow. You'll figure out your new powers little by little," she said looking at the sleeping Shadow.

Shadow opened his eyes weakly. Everything was blurry. He focused a bit and look at his surroundings. He was in his room. He sat up. "I must have fainted," he said to himself. He looked at the clock. _4:50am_. "My art project," he said falling out of his bed. He walked slow into Dream's room. She wasn't in her bed. Instead, she was sitting at the desk. Shadow walked slowly toward her. She was asleep. He looked at what she had on the desk. Two pictures, one of them had a girl playing her flute, her angel wings glowing. It was colored and looked like a master piece. The other one had a dove flying above the sea as the sun was setting. The first picture had Dreams signature and the second one had… "Mine," he said out loud. Shadow's name was at the bottom of the art. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Even when she's sick she tries to help other," he said as tears fell on the table. He rubbed them away. He picked up Dream and laid her softly on the bed. He then kissed her on the lips. "Thank you Dream," he said softly. He laid next to her and soon fell asleep.

Morning came quickly. Michelle looked into Shadow room but noticed that he wasn't there. She then checked on Dream. Both Dream and Shadow were huddled together sleeping silently. She smiled. She then saw the two master pieces. "Even when she sick she still does her homework," said Michelle. She picked the art work from the desk and closed the door.

The sun was now sleeping as the moon rose from is slumber. Dream opened her eyes weakly. Shadow was looking down at her. She blushed. She couldn't see properly. "Hey sleepy head," he said kissing her. She accepted the kiss. When they broke the kiss to get some air Dream said, "I'm not a sleepy head. Besides you were asleep too," she said rubbing her eyes. "Ya but I woke up before you," said Shadow putting her glasses on her face. Dream smiled. "Thank you… what time is it," she asked slowly. Shadow looked at the time. _7:25pm_. "Well we missed school," she said sighing. "Like I would let you go to school. The nurse said that you should stay home and rest," said Shadow getting up. Dream sat up. "Ya but how about the art project," Dream asked. Michelle walked in. "All taken care of," said Michelle smiling. Dream and Shadow looked at her. "Mimi took it so that she could hand it in for you," said Michelle. "Thank you Michelle," said Dream smiling. "Oh Shadow you have a test today," Michelle said her smiling fading. "I do. How much is it worth," Shadow asked a bit concerned. "About 80," said Michelle smiling. "WHAT," they screamed in shock. "Yup so you better go and take it," said Michelle walking out of the room. Shadow sweat dropped. "My teacher is so cruel," he said sighing. Dream giggled. "Don't worry Shadow you'll do good," she said. Shadow looked at her and smiled. "Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said kissing her. "Good luck," she said softly. Shadow waved good bye and closed her door. Dream closed her eyes to rest a bit more. She then felt a sudden presence. She got up and went downstairs. She looked in the living room and gasped. A spirit was in her living room. She adjusted her glasses so that she could see better. "Mom," she shouted. Michelle came to see what was going on. "Dream are you having hallucinations again," she asked walking into the living room. "No you see her don't you," Dream asked pointing. Michelle's eyes widened. "I do…but how is this possible," she asked with wonder. There mother looked at them. "Because I decided to check on you guys," she said smiling. "We don't checking on mom," said Michelle a bit angry. "The house is a mess. You guys have to clean it," she said sitting down. "I haven't had time to clean it mom," said Dream scratching her head. "How can you not have time. All you have is school and why aren't you in school," she asked with a steady tone. "Well…," Dream was going to explain but Michelle interrupted her. "Mom! First of all we have more things then just school. Were in the middle of high school. Dream has many activities like martial arts and she didn't go to school because she's sick," she explained. "She doesn't look sick at all and don't talk to your mother like that," mom shouted with anger. Dream was hiding behind Michelle. She hated when her mom got angry because all her angry would go on her. Dream pulled at Michelle sleeve. Michelle looked at her. She then calmed down. Dream had tears in her eyes. Michelle then remembered what happens if Mom would get extremely angry. She sighed. "Sorry Mom…will clean the house immediately," she said walking out of the living room, Dream following her. Michelle turned and looked at her. "Dream why are you crying ," said a deep voice coming from behind Dream. Nick was standing behind her.

She looked behind her. It was Nick. She blushed. He usually never came out of his room only if it was dinner time((which he just take his food and eat it in his room)) or if something was wrong. "Dream why are you crying he asked rubbing the tears from her cheeks. "I'm worried. The room feels so cold. I don't think that are mom," she said softly. Nick looked up at Michelle. She nodded and walked into the kitchen. Nick knelt down.((He a bit taller then Dream)) "I know. I feel it to so be on your guard okay," he said softly. Dream looked up at him. "If anything happens I'll be there okay and if I'm not wear this," he said taking out a pink bracelet. I had white diamond around it. "It will protect you okay," he said putting it on her wrist. Dream blushed. He then kissed her on the cheek. She blushed harder. Nick looked exactly like Shadow. The only difference was the age, two years apart. "Now I want you to rest okay," he asked standing up. She nodded. "Michelle I'm going out. I'll be back in a hour," said Nick putting his coat on. "Okay," said Michelle her head popping out from the kitchen. "Dream remember what I said okay," he said winking at her. She blushed and nodded. He then left. "Dream come here," there mother shouted from the living room. "Coming," shouted Dream running to the living room. "Are you done cleaning the whole house," she asked. "Yes I have," Dream said taking off her apron. "Okay then tell Michelle that she has to go on a run around the whole city," Mom commanded. "But mom that will take her hours," said Dream with a worried voice. "Don't let me repeat myself," mom said with a angry tone. Dream was shaking. She was going to leave until she remembered what Nick said to her. "No! Its to much," she shouted. Her mother looked at her. Dream eyes widened. Her eyes were red. "Did you just talk back to me," she screamed attacking her with a whip. Dream dodged the first attack but got it hit on the second. She fell to the ground her arm bleeding. Michelle ran into the room. She saw Dream on the ground blood dripping from her hand. "What is wrong with you," Michelle screamed at her mother. "Oh so you think something's wrong with me. Fine Dream will just have to run around the whole city and you cook me dinner," she said holding her whip. Dream got up slowly. "Idiot," said Dream running out the door and into the rain. "Dream come back," shouted Michelle. She looked at her wicked mother. "You have no heart," she said going into the kitchen. Mom sat down. "No heart huh…" she said looking out the window.


	12. Bad Memories but Hope Shines Bright

Chapter Twelve: Bad Memories but Hope Shines Bright

Dream ran as fast as she could. The rain poured harder and harder. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran as fast as she could. She wanted to get as far away from that devil as possible. She remembered everything. The memories that she tried to erase came back little by little. She was near the lake that separated the city from the land of death. She tripped and fell. She just laid there crying. She then slowly got up. She looked at the sky. She then noticed something. There was a helicopter flying in the middle of the lake. They then dropped something. It looked like a tiger. It fell into the water. "Oh no. That kitty going to drown," said Dream. She took off her shoes and her jacket. She dove into the water. Someone was staring at her from the trees. "What is she doing? She could get shocked by thunder," he said jumping down from the tree and walking to the edge of the deck. Dream was swimming as fast as she could. "That…kitty will die if I don't help it," said Dream diving into the water. She could see the kitty sinking deeper into the depths of the lake. 'I have to… save it…,' she thought but she was losing air fast from all her the running. Tears formed in her eyes. 'Please,' she thought. Her earth seed pulsed and she started to glow. The helicopter looked down at the blue light. "Is that light coming from that girl," the boss asked. The figure on the deck started. "She transformed," he said. Dream opened her eyes and gasped. She was in her mermaid form. 'But how…she only changes if she goes into the pure water in the so called "attic". She then concentrated on retrieving the kitty. She got closer and closer until she was finally able to grab it. She rushed up toward the surface. Her headed popped out. Her body glowed again and she was back to normal. She took out a crystal. It was able to carry animals.((Like a poke ball)) She had to think of a name. "Um….Nicole return to the crystal," she shouted. A bright light shone from the crystal and the kitty was transferred into it. Dream putted it on her neck and started to swim back to land. The helicopter was still above the water. "Shoot a thunder bolt at her," the boss said coldly. His assistant stared at him. "She only a kid," he said softly. "It doesn't matter! She has a powerful creature," he said with anger. The assistant did what he was told. "Thunder bolt," he shouted sending the bolt toward her. Dream looked up. "Thunder," she screamed trying to get out of the way. It was too late the thunder hit the water. "DREAM!" screamed the guy on the deck. He took off his shoes and his shirt. He then jumped into the water thinking about one thing, Dream. Dream sank deeper into the water. She couldn't feel anything. She then opened her eyes. 'Blood,' she thought. She was losing blood from the wound she got from her so called mother. She couldn't breath((She's not in her mermaid form so she can't breath under water)) and her eyes closed slowly as she lost consciousness. 'Dream hold on,' the guy thought. He dived into the water. He could see her falling deeper into the depths of the lake. He kicked his legs harder and was finally able to reach her. He wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him and quickly swam to the surface. He swam on his back. He finally made it to the deck. The helicopter backed off and went back to the other island. He pulled Dream out of the water. She was pale and her body was freezing. He checked her pulse. His eyes widened. 'She not breathing,' he thought to himself. He started doing CPR on her. "C'mon Dream…wake up," he said pushing against her chest. It wasn't working. He opened her mouth and started to give her air.((you know what I mean)). Dream felt really cold. She suddenly felt pain from her chest. She tried to breath but couldn't. She felt lips touch her mouth. Her eyes opened immediately and she started coughing. "Dream," the guy shouted trying to bring her back to reality. Dream opened her eyes weakly. She couldn't see anything but she knew a figure was looking down at her. He realized that she needed her glasses. He stood up and walked up to her jacket. In her pocket was her glasses. He picked them up and walked back to Dream. She putted them on her face. Dream focus and realized who had saved her. "Eric," she screamed sitting up immediately. She then felt a jolt of pain strike her. She clutched her stomach in pain. "Dream you shouldn't move. Electricity is still running threw your body," Eric explained.((surprising huh, Eric helping Dream)) "Why are you helping me… you killed…," she said but stopped as another jolt of pain hit her. Eric pushed her to a laying down position. "I wasn't me who killed your parents. It was my best friend, Kevin. He did it on purpose because I had beat him in the world martial arts tournament. He had sacrificed his whole family and for revenge he took it one you guys…I'm sorry," he said tears rolling down his cheeks. Dream's eyes softened. "Your not the one…," she said weakly. "Huh," said Eric weakly. Dream looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "It couldn't be you…because your heart is so kind," said Dream. "How do you know that," Eric asked. "When you have the earth seed your able to feel other people's pain. You hurting so I know you didn't do it," she said smiling. She then blushed. "You can put your shirt back on," she said giggling. Eric blushed. He got his black shirt and putted it on. When he looked back at Dream she was sleeping silently. He smiled. He took out a locket. "Nick you there," he said in a more serious voice. "Eric… what happen," Nick asked confused.((Nick knows that Eric didn't kill his parents)) "Someone's after Dream and Shadow," he said softly. "What," shouted Nick. "Dream had saved a animal from these guys who dumped it into the lake. She went in the water to get the it. The guys then shocked the water with electricity," Eric explained "Is she okay," Nick asked with a worried tone. "Yes she'll be okay," said Eric looking down at Dream. "Find Shadow! I think he's in trouble," said Eric with a urgent voice. "Okay, I'll meet you at the house," Nick said closing his locket. Eric picked up Dream and started running. "Be careful Nick," Eric thought.

Nick ran into the school. No one was there. "Damn it was a setup," he said to himself running toward the gymnasium. He opened the doors and gasped. Shadow was on the ground, a dark aura surrounding him. Kevin was standing a few feet away from him with a smile. "Shadow," Nick shouted running to him. "Don't bother. He's to deep into the darkness that it would be impossible to get him out," said Kevin laughing. Nick knelt down beside Shadow. "Shadow snap out of it…," he whispered softly. "But…I…can't," Shadow whispered slowly. "Yes you can. Think about something joyful, something in your life that makes you happy," explained Nick. The aura around Shadow started to dim. "What….but how," said Kevin, surprised. 'Dream's the one who makes me happy…and she'll tell me if this person needs to die or not,' Shadow thought to himself remembering what she said.

_Flash Back_

"_Dream," Shadow shouted running up to her. She fainted in his arms. Jolten(( One of Kevin's followers)) laughed. "She's to weak," he said smiling. "You cheater. You waited until she had used all her power before coming into the fight," he said with anger. Nick and Michelle ran into the gym. "Shadow, Dream," they shouted. A dark aura started to form around Shadow. He felt so much anger and hatred. "Shadow…calm…down," Dream whispered slowly. Shadow opened his eyes. Dream weak, blue eyes looked up at him. "Don't get to angry… your earth seed will activate," she said softly. "What…I don't have a earth seed," said Shadow. "Yes you do. You have the dark earth seed… your able to chose if a person lives or dies…but you have to wait for the permission of the council," Dream explained. _((Yes Shadow does have a earth seed. There are to kind. Light and Dark. Light is able to heal the earth and can controls the weather and the elements. The light earth seed allows the person carrying it to talk to the heaven council and to people who are between heaven and hell, purgatory. While Dark is able heal as well but heals people. It also control a few dangerous elements like dark and electricity. The Dark earth seed is aloud to revive a person from death or kill a person, but they must have the permission from the council so the carrier must as the holder of the light seed, Dream.)) _Shadow aura dimmed and then faded. "Fine. I'll calm down," he said softly. Dream smiled. "Thank you," she said giving him the 'I love you with all my heart,' look._

_End of Flash Back _

The aura then vanished. Shadow felt a sudden lose of energy and collapsed. Nick caught him. "No! That can't be," said Kevin with anger. "He has a strong will Kevin. Besides he has someone that is more powerful then even you and me. When they come together they can defeat the darkness," Nick said standing up, Shadow on his back. "You'll pay for this," said Kevin disappearing into a whirlwind of darkness. "Now I have to get to the house before its to late," said Nick running out of the gym's exit and into the cold night.

Dream opened her eyes. She couldn't see again but she knew that the place was all white. "No! I'm in that meeting hall again," she said sighing.((The waiting area for life and death)) "Dream," said Shadow walking out of the nowhere. "Now it's the ghost of Shadow," she screamed. Shadow sweat dropped. "Dream its me, Shadow and were not in the waiting area," she said helping her up. "Then where are we," she asked looking around. "I think were in some kind of area within the earth seeds," Shadow said thinking. Dream's crystal stared to glow. She took it off and stared at it. "Why is it glowing," she wondered out loud. "Mine's glowing too," he said taking his out of his pocket. "Nicole. Release," she commanded. The crystal glowed brighter and the little kitty came out. It was a small kitten, smaller then her other kitten. It was a snow tiger. "Its so CUTE," she screamed cuddling it. Shadow sighed. "Mike. Release," he shouted. His crystal glowed and the animal came out. It was a small wolf. Dream then realized something. "Uh-Oh, I called both my cats Nicole…," she said scratching her head. Shadow looked at her. "So I guess you have to give this one a new name," he said picking up Mike. Dream thought for a second. "Okay her name is know Nikky," she said smiling. "Meow," she said, which meant "Yeah!." Dream then became really quite. Shadow noticed this immediately. "Dream what's wrong," he asked looking into her blue eyes. She had a sad expression on her face. "Was… Mike a banded by some guys in black suits," she asked. Shadow looked at her with a confused look. "Ya… they threw him off the roof but he fell on my head. They tried to hurt me with a thunder bolt but I just stopped it," Shadow explained. "There going to be after them," Dream said looking at Nikky's cute blue eyes. "There really rare, aren't they," Shadow asked looking at Mike. Dream nodded. "know we have to help the others defeat my so called mother," said Dream looking at Shadow. He nodded.

Eric ran into the room. Michelle and Alexandra looked at him. "What happen," Michelle asked as she saw Dream in his arms, shocking wet.((Raining outside)) "it's a long story but we have to wake her up now," said Eric laying her down. "How are we going to wake her up," Michelle asked thinking. "We just have to try everything," said Alexandra. Nick then walked in. "Eric you here," he asked walking into the other living room.((they have two)) "Yup," Eric said looking at him. Nick laid Shadow beside Dream and sat down. "How are we going to wake both of them," asked Nick. "Well try everything,"Alexandra repeated.

"How are we going to wake up," Dream asked sitting down. "Well I guess the others have to wake us up," said Shadow. Dream was a bit worried. "But I hope they don't say those two words," said Dream petting. "Ya I don't want to be mean to them again," said Dream taking out a blue ribbon. She wrapped it around Nikki's neck. "This will protect you just in case we get separated okay," she said to the little snow kitten. "Meow Meow Mew," she said happily which meant "Like we'll get separated, but thank you."

"Nothings working," said Michelle. "That's it! I'm saying it," said Alexandra. "No!." they all screamed. Too late. "Andantino and Maurizio," she shouted. Everyone took cover. Dream moaned a bit and turned to the side. Shadow just yawned. "See! Even that didn't wake them up," Alexandra shaking Dream. "Um… I don't think you should do that Alexandra," said Eric standing up. "Why not….Its not like she going to wake up any….," said Alexandra but was cut of by a kick in the stomach. She then went flying but Eric caught her before she hit the wall. Dream sat up and rubbed her head. "I told you," she said taking out her glasses and putting them on. "I guess your right," said Shadow sitting up. They both had changed into there bad forms.((This means that there not as polite)) Dream's hair changed from blue to red with orange highlights. Shadow's hair changed from blue to yellow with black highlights. "You didn't need to kick me," Alexandra said tears in her eyes. "Sorry," Dream said standing up. Everyone was surprised. Dream and Alexandra would usually go into a fight. Shadow stood up. "We know what your thinking but we don't have time right now. We have to get rid of your so called mother," said Shadow releasing Mike from his crystal. Dream also released Nikky. Everyone stared. "Who are they," Michelle asked a bit confused. "We'll explain later," Dream said walking towards the other living room. "So your going to use it," said Alexandra. Dream stopped and looked at her. Shadow walked next to Dream. "We have too. If we don't…," said Shadow trailing off. Alexandra smiled. "Okay I got it," she said. "Lets do this," said Michelle jumping. "Ya," said Nick and Eric. Dream and Shadow looked at each other and smiled. This was the start of a dangerous challenge which evolved there whole family. If they weren't careful they would lose someone. They walked into the main living room. Mom looked at them. "What are you doing," she asked with rage. "Sorry mom but we don't want you here anymore," said Alexandra stepping forward. "Ya but really never wanted you here in the first place," said Michelle stepping beside Alexandra. "Why you little…," she said getting anger. "If you were are mother then you would treat us like human beings not like your slaves," Alexandra said taking out a staff. "I agree so just show us your true form already," Michelle said taking out her staff. Mom smiled. Her image then turned into a old witch. "Fine you figured it out but it doesn't matter now," she said sending a blast toward the group.


	13. The power of Light and Dark

Chapter Thirteen: The power of Light and Dark 

Alexandra and Michelle raised up there staffs and made a barrier. "Your not getting near them you witch," said Alexandra. "I agree," said Michelle. "You will not stop me from getting the earth seeds," the witch said trying to break the barrier. "You guys ready," Eric asked going behind Dream. "Yup," said Shadow. "Try not to stay there to long got it," said Nick going behind Shadow. "Okay," said Dream. They both looked at each other one more time and closed there eyes. They raised there hands to chest level. In Dream's hands a light started to appear. It was dim but got brighter and brighter. 'I call upon my earth seed, Truth. Release from your owner as I command you. Blossom in light and show your beauty. Truth release Now,' Dream thought as her earth seed pulsed at the command. As Dream's earth seed started to leave her body, Shadow was summoning his earth seed. 'I call upon my earth seed, Lie. Release from your owner as I command you. Blossom in dark and show your growth. Lie release Now,' Shadow thought as he felt the last pulse of his earth seed. Both Dream and Shadow's earth seeds, Truth and Lie released from there bodies. Dream and Shadow then fainted. "Gotcha," said Eric catching Dream. Nick caught Shadow as well. Truth and Lie shone brightly. Michelle and Alexandra looked over there shoulder. "The Light and Dark seeds," Michelle said softly. "I can't believe that they were able to release them," said Alexandra. "We have to hurry. If there seeds don't return to there bodies in three minutes they'll both die," said Michelle trying to hold the barrier. "Okay," said Alexandra. "The earth seeds! I must have them," The witch screamed sending a shadow ball at the barrier. Alexandra and Michelle tried to hold off the shadow ball but didn't have enough energy and were sent back with shuck force that they hit the wall, making a dent. They both fell to the ground, transforming back to there regular forms. "Alexandra," said Eric. "Michelle," said Nick looking at there girlfriends laying there unconscious. The witch gave a evil laugh. "Now I will have the Light and Dark earth seeds," she said approaching them. "Finally," she said about to touch them until a barrier formed around them. The barrier was so strong that it made the witch scream with pain and fall back. Nick looked at Eric. "Was that you," he asked. Eric shook his head. Dream's hair started to glow a bright yellow. "Dream," said Eric looking down at her. Dream's eyes were open but they were blank.((You know…that you can't see her pupils just white…but in this case you see blue.)) Shadow was also awake and his eyes were also blank. There crystals started to glow and Nikky and Mike were released. They went in front of Dream and Shadow. The earth seeds then started to form a image. Nick and Eric tried to figure what it was suppose to be. When they did they gasped. It looked exactly like Dream and Shadow but they were older, about sixteen/seventeen. Beside them was Mike and Nikky but in a bigger form. The witch was shivering in fear. "King Shadow…Queen Dream…," she said. "They get married," Nick asked a bit shocked. Eric wasn't able to answer. The whole older thing still needed to sink in. "Berry Amelia," Dream said to the witch. "Yes…," she said, fear written all over her face. "By the permission of the council and by the earth seeds, we here by sentence you to thirty-million years in death row," Shadow said. "No please no…," said Amelia on her knees. "It is finally," said Dream. Mike and Nikky started to growl, making sound waves. "No……," Amelia screamed disappearing. The two images then faded back into the seeds. The seeds then returned to there rightful owner. Mike and Nikky were cuddled up together, sleeping. "Wow…we have powerful siblings," said Nick carrying Shadow. "Yeah, it took mom forever to do that," said Eric holding Dream. "We better get all four of them into bed," said Eric going upstairs. "Okay," said Nick.

"Michelle…. C'mon wake up," said Nick looking down at her. Michelle mumbled a bit and opened her eyes. "Nick," she said weakly. "Good your awake," he said smiling. She sat up. "Umm…what happened," she asked rubbing her eyes. "You fainted after getting blasted by Amelia…I mean the witch," he explained. She looked really confused. They then heard a huge crash. "Come back her Dream," they heard Alexandra scream. "What's going on," Michelle asked standing up. "Well you see…Dream and Shadow…they kinda changed into cats," said Nick nervously. Michelle stood there for a minute and then… "WHAT," she screamed. "How? They can't just change into cats just like that," said Michelle. She walked into the hall way. "Dream stay still," said Alexandra chasing the little blue/black kitten. Dream then saw Michelle and stopped. "Dream why are you running away from Alexandra," she asked with a stern face. Dream had a angry face on. She wanted to pass Michelle but she wouldn't let her. "Meow Meow Mew," she said which meant "Move out of my way!." Alexandra then came into view. "She won't take the shoot," said Alexandra trying to breath. Another kitty walked beside her. Michelle guessed that was Shadow. A wind then surrounded him and he changed back to normal. "Shadow ummm…," Michelle said but couldn't finish. Dream tried to penatrate the barrier that Michelle put up but couldn't. "Why are you so stubborn," she asked Dream. "She doesn't want to take her shoot that's all," Shadow said walking to Dream. He knelt down. "Dream just take the shoot. Please," he said holding out his hand. Dream stared at it and then. Bite Everyone froze.((wind passes by)) "DREAM," they screamed.

"I'm sorry Shadow. Does that hurt," Michelle asked wraping the ingured hand with bandages. "Only a little," he said. They all knew it was killing him. "Well its her fault," said Alexandra looking at Dream. She was in the corner. "She just doesn't want a shoot that's all. Remember last time," Shadow explained looking at Dream. Michelle and Alexandra remembered clearly. "Well it wasn't my fault. I didn't know that she was alleric," said Alexandra. Shadow stood up and walked over to Dream. "C'mon Dream. If you don't, you'll be a kitty forever," he said knelling down. He was about to pet her until she…Bite.((This is so sad….Wind…)) Shadow noticed the tears inn her eyes. "She bit you again," Michelle and Alexandra screamed. "Dream," said Shadow softly. "What's wrong," he asked her. "I have the solution,"Mimi screamed barging into the living room. The all stared at her. Dream walked over to Mimi. She then started to brush her head against Mimi's leg. "Hey Dream," she said softly. "So she bites Shadow and but doesn't bite Mimi. Okay now I'm lost," said Alexandra trying to think. "The reason why Dream doesn't want to take the shoot is because she….," saidMimi but was interrupted by thunder. Dream jumped onto the window ledge. Her fur was conducting little electric currents. "What's wrong with Dream," Michelle asked walking towards the window. She then gasped. The rest of the group looked at the window and saw the horrible sight. Someone was standing in front of there house. His eyes glowed red. He then said something. "_Santeria." _Dream's eyes turned red.((Santeria means thunder tiger)) Dream jumped off the ledge and walked to the door. "Dream were are you going," Alexandra asked grabbing the kitty. More currents jolted out of Dream's body and she shocked Alexandra. Everyone gasped. Alexandra fell to the ground. Dream ran out of the house. "Dream," shouted bothMimi and Shadow following her into the rain. They then noticed Dream's red eyes. She stood next to the creppy guy. "Good girl. If you every want to see your little friend and herfriends meet me at the dark island," he said disappearing into the darkness. "Dream," Shadow schouted as she dissapered also. "What's going on," Eric asked coming out. "Dream was kidnapped,"Mimi said taking outNicole'scamera and pressing rewand.((I don't know how she video taped that)). "Dream be careful," Shadow whispered.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Finally Battle

Chapter Fourteen: The finally Battle

Shadow ran as fast as he could. Eric and Nick were close behind him. 'Dream…please be safe,' he thought tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't stop him from taking her away but he had to save her. "Shadow slow down," said Eric trying to keep up. "Ya, Well save her don't worry," Nick said softly. "I can't help it. I promised that I would always be there for her…I promised…and now she's all alone with no one there to protect her," Shadow said his speed increasing. Eric sighed. 'He's right. If it was Alexandra I would also be rushing to save her. Can't blame him,' he thought increasing his speed. The boys had finally made it to the shore. They saw two figures. "Peter! Disean," said Shadow landing beside them. "Shadow…your going there as well," he asked looking back at dark island. Shadow nodded. "They have Dream," he said softly. "They kidnapped Nicole and Lisa," said Peter with anger. "We better hurry before its to late," said Disean. They all nodded and jumped into the water. Nick and Eric smiled. "He's maturing," he said softly. "Yes…but you know in the end…will lose all of them," Nick said sadly. Eric smiled. "I guess your right," said Eric looking up at the dark sky. "Well we better hurry up and catch up to them before there out of our sight," said Nick pointing at the tree boys, who were half way to there destination. "True," said Eric jumping into the water

"Wake up Dream," said Nicole shaking her. Dream opened her eyes weakly. "My head," she said rubbing it. It was pounding like crazy. "You have a headache because your controlled by that man," said Lisa. Dream opened on eye to look at her surroundings. She could hardly see but she knew that it was really dark, as if they were in a dungeon. She took out her glass and put them on. She finally saw everything. They were more like in a lab. She stood up. Her body ached. "What happened," she asked a bit confused. "You had been hypnotized by that old man and he brought you here. He kidnapped us too," Nicole explained taking out her laptop. "Ya but you were deeply brain washed," said Lisa. Dream blinked a couple of times. "What do you mean," she asked sitting back down. "You were last one to be kidnapped but you didn't transform back to normal until Nicole had to say the fire princess smell ten times," Lisa explained waving her hands. "I don't remember anything. The last thing I did was…AHHHHH! I bit Shadow," she screamed. They both stared at her. "You sure," asked Lisa thinking she was still half asleep. "No she's right," said Nicole showing them the video clip. "How do you video tap her if your not with her," Lisa screamed. "I have my sources," she said smiling and putting her laptop away. "Come on we have to get out of here," said Dream standing up. "Like your going anywhere," said Ashley walking into the room. "Ashley," Lisa and Nicole screamed. Dream wasn't surprised. "Fools. There's no way of you getting out of her alive. I will first kill your friends and soon I'll let you kill each other," she explained taking out three seeds. "Who's are those," Lisa asked shocked. One was glowing blue, the other yellow and the third one white. "That can't be…," said Dream holding her chest. "Yup. Its your seeds. I made copies of them. There so perfect that if I tighten my grip…," she said squishing the seeds. Dream, Nicole and Lisa fell to there knees, trying to breath. "The your seeds feel all the pain, but if I squish it so hard. She said trying to break the seeds. Dream. Nicole and Lisa screamed in pain, there eyes turning blank. "Then you can die," she said smiling evilly. "That's enough Ashley," a man said walking into the room. They all sighed and passed out.

"Why did you ruin the fun," Ashley said with anger. "If you kill them now you'll destroy our plan. You want to destroy Shadow don't you," he asked looking at Dream. "Yes dad,' she said grinning. "Now the boys are here on the island. I want you to give the other two crystals you took from those girls and give them to Dream. "Why! I took them from Michelle and Alexandra1 I should at least be able to keep them1," she shouted. "If you give them to her she'll be more powerful. Plus she used those crystals before so its almost impossible for her to control it," he explained. "Fine," said Ashley taking out the two crystals. They both went in front of Dream and went into her hands. Dream was half awake, trying to understand what was going on. She then felt the crystals entering her hands. She felt sudden strike of pain. She moaned a bit and fainted again. "Now the battle begins," the man said smiling.

"Now where do we go," Disean asked looking around. The land died. There was nothing there but died land. Nothing could grow here. They then heard a sudden beeping noise. They looked at Eric and Nick. Both there lockets were glowing. Eric took out his and opened it. His eyes widened. "What's wrong," Shadow asked. Eric looked at him. "Alexandra…she's dying," he said slowly, shocked. "WHAT," the shouted. "Michelle too," said Nick sighing. "How," said Peter. "There crystals. There not there. If someone's seed is taken away form them in 3 minutes or less they'll die. In this case it's the same for Michelle, Alexandra, and Dream. Michelle and Alexandra both carry one crystal each, rock and time. If there separated from there crystal for at least three hours there going to die," Eric explained closing his locket. "Then you guys have to get there crystals back," said Disean. "Yes…but we can't leave you guys here alone," said Nick. "Its okay just go and help Michelle and Alexandra," said Peter. Eric and Nick looked at each other. "Fine…but be careful," said Nick. They both dashed into the other direction, disappearing into the mist. "Now how are we going to find the girls," said Shadow. "You won't have to," said Ashley appearing. "Ashley," shouted Shadow. "Ah…Shadow. Long time no see," said Ashley with anger. "What do you want Ashley," said Disean. "You should know…," she said with anger. "

"What do you mean…unless… you mean you're the one who…," said Peter unable to finish his sentence. Two holes formed under him and Disean and they both fell in. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," they screamed falling into the portal, it disappearing. "Peter! Disean," Shadow screamed. They were gone. "Where are you taking them," he asked with rage. "There going to meet there worst fears," she said smiling. "What do you mean," Shadow asked looking into her dark eyes. "You'll soon realize it, as you too are going to meet your worst fears," said Ashley taking out a seed. It glowed a bright white. A figure then appeared beside Ashley. Her blue hair reached her lower back. She was wearing Blue pants and a yellow tang, he black jacket covering it. Her eyes were blank. Shadow's eyes widened. "…Dream…," he whispered.

Peter opened his eyes weakly. He didn't know where he was. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a lab. "Finally," said Nicole. "Huh…Nicole," he said blushing. ((Just to tell you Mimi and Peter broke up with each other since Mimi must go back to her realm in a few more days. So he went with Nicole)) "No its time for your worst nightmare," her eyes turning blank and a water ball forming in her hand.

Disean opened his eyes immediately. There was a killing pain stabbing his neck. He tried to move but it seemed that he was tied up. He then noticed Lisa, who was poking him with a knife. "What are you doing," he asked. "Oh your awake," she smiled, standing up. "Good. I can finally have some fun," she said taking out two swords, he eyes turning blank. ((Just to inform you there eyes turn blank because there being controlled by Ashley))

"…Dream," Shadow said shocked. "Oh this is going to be a great fight," Ashley said laughing evilly. "Dream wake up," he shouted. She didn't respond. "Don't try. She and her friends are totally under my control, Thanks to these seeds. "How do you have Dream's seed," Shadow asked taking out his sword. "Oh this. I made a copy of her seed. It was pretty hard. Her seed is really complicated," Ashley said tightening her grip on the seed. Dream took out her staff. "No it's time to fight," Dream said coldly. Shadow was shocked. He had never seen Dream's bad side. She always so joyful but know she has no choice but to fight. 'I can't fight her…,' he thought shivering. "If your not going to make the first move I will," Dream said launching herself at him her staff glowing a bright white. Shadow braced himself. The attack was way to much for him to handle and he flew into a dead tree. Dream landed on the ground safety on the ground. "Get up Shadow," she said her staff disappearing. Shadow slowly got up. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Everything he had was taken away from him little by little. First his friends, then family and now the only person he truly cared about. He didn't want to lose her… they promised they would find him. "Dream snap out of it," he shouted. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Dream just stood there looking at him, with those cold, blue, blank eyes. "Dream we had a promise," he screamed. Dream's eyes widened. They then turned back to normal. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest. Pain surged threw her body, as if some one was electrocuting her. "What…how is this possible," Ashley said squeezing Dream's seed harder. Tears rolled down hr cheeks. She let out a scream. "Dream…," said Shadow getting up and running to her. "Shadow…don't come near me," she said shivering with pain. Shadow stopped in front of her. "Dream…," he whispered. Dream's eyes then turned blank. She took out a dagger an stabbed Shadow in the arm. She pulled out the dagger and jumped beside Ashley. Shadow fell to his knees, holding the wound on his shoulder.

"How sad Shadow. You've lost everything. Your friends, your family, your true love and now your going to lose your life," she said smiling. Shadow tried to get up but failed. Blood dripped on the ground. "Your so pathetic. You could even help your family. They were easy to kill," said Ashley. Shadow's eyes widened. "You killed them…It was you all along. You wanted to kill me but Dream wouldn't let you," said Shadow tears rolling down his cheeks. Ashley laughed. "Dream knew all about this, but she was to scared to tell you," Ashley said squeezing the seed harder. Dream took out whip. "Finish him," Ashley commanded. Dream slowly walked towards Shadow. Shadow smiled weakly. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry Amy. I couldn't keep my promise," he said tears rolling down his face. Dream stopped in front of him. She heard what he said. "I promised to save you too Mario…but I couldn't…I'm so weak," he said as tears dropped on the ground. Dream's eyes turned back to normal. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered the promised she made with Shadow. "Kill him," she said squeezing the seed even harder. Dream felt the pain but ignored it. She knelt down. She raised her hand and a light glow came from her hand. Shadow's wound healed slowly. "What are you doing! KILL HIM," she screamed squeezing the seed so hard it looked like it was about to crack. Dream finished healing Shadow and stood up. "I'm sorry Ashley but you lose," she said weakly. She closed her eyes and raised her hands to her chest. Shadow opened his eyes weakly. He then realized what she was about to do. "NO," he said tacking her into a tree. Dream looked at him tears rolling down her cheeks. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself," he said as more tears formed in his eyes. "But…I cause you so much pain…I shouldn't even be alive…," she cried. Shadow smiled. He moved her head towards him and kissed her. Her eyes widened as the pain surged threw her body. Ashley was squeezing the crystal as hard as she could. It finally cracked and shattered into little pieces. Dream suddenly felt really weak as if all her energy being drained. Shadow was still kissing her. She closed her eyes slowly. There lips soon parted. The both fell to there knees. "I guess where going to be able to punish the person who killed them," Shadow said weakly. Dream smiled. "Ya…I give you permission," she said closing her eyes weakly. She fainted into Shadow's arms. Shadow smiled. He wiped the tears from her cheeks. He laid her softly on the ground. He took off his jacket and covered Dream with it. He then stood up. Ashley's face was full of rage. "How…HOW," she screamed falling to her knees. "Love destroys anything. There was no chance of you winning. So prepare to die," he said raising his hands to chest. He closed his eyes. His chest started to glow. His dark seed soon released out of his body. He opened his eyes. "I call on the shadows of death to here by sentence you to hell for eternity," Shadow said eyes blank. Dream's chest started to glow. Her seed had soon released from her body. Both the light and dark seeds used all the energy to hold down Ashley's evil spirit. "NO," she screamed. Dark and Light chains came out of the earth and wrapped Ashley up. She screamed as she saw the fire. "No! Please…Nooo," she screamed disappearing. Both the dark seed and light seed shattered into little crystals. Shadow slow walked to his love. Laid down beside her. "Thank you Dream," he said kissing her. At that moment both there hearts stopped.

"_Shadow…Dream…wake up," said Eric. Both Nick and Eric had given up there lives so that Michelle and Alexandra would live. Nicole and Peter had also died from losing too much blood. Eric held Dream in his arms, while Nick held Shadow. Shadow opened his eyes. Nick soon came into view. "Nick…where am I," he asked sitting up slowly. "Where in the waiting room," he said smiling. "Dream," he said crawling beside her. She moaned a bit and opened her eyes weakly. "Dream," said Nicole. Dream sat up. "huh…," she said, still half asleep. They all smiled. They then saw a woman. "Welcome," she said bowing. The groups stood up and bowed. "So this time were really going in huh," said Eric smiling. The woman smiled. "Not exactly. Your going to live again," she said softly. They all looked at each other. "You see you may be died now but you're going to reborn again, but in a different time. Your not going to remember each other when your reborn, though," she said sadly. Shadow looked into Dreams blue eyes. "Then will never see each other again," she said softly. Shadow smiled. "Ya we will. Were still going to be the carriers of the seeds. So sooner or later we have to meet," he said smiling. Dream smiled. "Okay," she said hugging him. "You all ready," she said pointing to the door. They all said there good byes and nodded. One bye one they went in. Soon only Dream and Shadow were left. They both faced each other. "I guess this is it," she said sadly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't worry," he said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Well meet again… promise," he said taking out a box. Dream blushed. She opened it. It contained a heart shaped locket. Shadow was already wearing one. "No matter what…you'll always have this to remember me," he said kissing her. ((This is so sad waaaaa TT)) Tears rolled down his cheeks. She was the only one who cared but he wouldn't lose her. They'll meet again. The broke the kiss and smiled. The both held hands. "I love you," said Shadow. "I love you too and I'll always love you," she said kissing him on the cheek. The doors opened revealing only light. The looked at each other one more time and walked in, hand in hand. _


End file.
